HOME
by Hook972
Summary: Emma Swan et Killian Jones dans un monde alternatif, dépourvu de magie -ou presque. Hypnotisée par son regard profond, la jeune Swan va ensuite le détester...détester ce qu'il est mais, très vite, tout changera. Maître Destin interviendra alors, très joueur, pour rapprocher ces deux êtres brisés par leur passé et la vie.
1. Prologue

**_Chapitre prologue pour HOME, je me lance doucement mais sûrement (du moins je l'espère) dans cette fiction plongeant nos deux chouchoux dans un univers alternatif, dépourvu de magie -ou presque._**

**_J'espère que le principe de ma fic vous plaira ! _**

* * *

><p>Comme tous les matins, mon réveil avait sonné à 8h15 ce matin-là, lundi 6 septembre 2004. Je ne savais pas que ce jour changerait ma vie à jamais, notre vie, à Henry et moi.<p>

Jusqu'à ce jour, nous ne vivions que tous les deux, dans un petit mais charmant trois pièces de Boston. Je mentirais si je disais que cette vie me convenait. J'étais heureuse avec mon fils, mais au fond de moi, au fond de mon cœur meurtri, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé mon chez moi.

Résultat de ma longue et pénible enfance d'orpheline. A peine étais-je venue au monde, que déjà j'étais rejetée. Depuis, j'avais passé mon enfance à être trimbalée dans plusieurs familles d'accueil. Ne s'intéressant qu'à mon caractère pécunier que je pouvais leur apporter.

Souvent, je m'agenouillais, priant le ciel pour qu'une famille m'adopte. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose, juste être vue. Je me retenais de pleurer lorsque je voyais des camarades partir avec une famille. _Pourquoi eux et pas moi ?_ me répétais-je sans cesse.

Puis les années passaient, et je grandissais. Le cap des 10 ans passés, il était trop tard. Tous les enfants du système en étaient conscients. Trop vieux. Inintéressants et invisibles. Je ne saurais dire à quel moment j'ai arrêté d'y croire, en cette chose qui me paraissait presque de l'ordre de l'imaginaire : une maison.

Et à partir de 15 ans, j'avais commencé à fuguer. La première fois, dame hésitation était au rendez-vous. J'étais envahie de ce sentiment de doute, _et si je faisais une erreur_ ? Non. Parce que ces lieux n'étaient pas ma maison. A aucun moment je ne m'étais retournée, aucun moment.

Puis, à 17 ans, une rencontre a changé ma vision des choses. Un garçon. Neal Cassidy. Fugueur lui aussi, presqu'aussi paumé que moi. Nous nous étions trouvé des points communs, et très vite, l'amitié qui s'était forgée entre nous se transforma en amour. Enfin c'était ce que je pensais à l'époque.

Il m'avait même demandé de vivre ensemble. Le genre, dans une vraie maison, un chez nous. J'étais heureuse, j'avais trouvé ma famille. Et je suis tombé enceinte d'Henry. La seule chose positive que je puisse retenir de ma relation avec Neal. Je pensais qu'il allait accueillir la nouvelle les bras ouverts. Oui, je croyais….quelle naïve !

Et là, j'ai fini seule, encore une fois. Seule, et enceinte à 17 ans ! J'avais longtemps réfléchis à le donner à l'adoption. J'avais même rencontré une femme tout à fait charmante disposée à l'adopter : Régina Mills. Puis, le jour de sa naissance, j'ai fait « l'erreur » de le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais plus. Il était mon fils. Je ne pouvais lui faire subir la même chose. Sa place était avec moi, sa mère.

Bien entendu Régina a été chagrinée, mais elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir réellement. Elle semblait comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'a jamais quitté ma vie, ni celle de mon fils. Je pouvais compter sur elle, surtout en ce qui concernait Henry. Elle était sa marraine la bonne fée comment j'aimais bien dire.

Bref, le matin du 6 septembre 2004, Henry faisait sa première rentrée à l'école, et moi, après deux années de cours de droit par correspondance, se rejoignait les bancs de la fac.

Alors qu'Henry enfilait son petit-déjeuner, je m'adonnais à mon rituel quotidien : la lecture de mon horoscope. Je ne sais pourquoi cette lecture était importante pour moi, je n'y croyais pas pourtant. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment j'y cherchais une once d'espoir. Peut-être.

_**Horoscope Scorpion :**_

_Amour : Ouvrez l'œil, vous pourriez rencontrer l'homme/femme de votre vie aujourd'hui._

_Travail : Vous entamerez aujourd'hui un nouveau départ. Une promotion en perspective._

_Santé : Rien à signaler_

« L'homme de ma vie….pfff, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas lire, lançais-je sous le regard étonné et perdu de mon fils ».

C'était moi. Tout ce qui se rapportait, de loin ou de près, à l'amour, au bonheur me dégoutait. Oui, dégoutait. Cela ne m'avait apporté que solitude, peine et trahison. Je n'en voulais plus, je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau.

Puis je n'étais plus vraiment seule, je devais également penser à Henry. Il n'avait jamais rencontré son père. Je ne lui en avais jamais parlé. Et j'appréhendais ce moment, il allait arriver. Il allait voir ses camarades avec un papa et une maman…et je le connaissais, je savais qu'il allait me poser des questions sur son père. Il était mort pour moi. Mort. Il m'avait abandonnée, mais surtout il avait abandonné son fils.

Comme tous les gosses de trois ans, Henry était excité et apeuré par sa première rentrée. Et je dois dire, que je n'avais pas arrangé les choses. Il était mon bébé, et je le voyais grandir. Trop vite.

Sur le chemin de l'école, il ne m'avait pas lâché la main, la serrant un peu plus au fur-et-à mesure que nous rapprochions.

Enfin devant la salle, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Il semblait émerveillé, et intrigués. Sa maîtresse, Margaret Blanchard, s'était approchée de nous. Elle semblait douce et attentionnée. Tout en s'agenouillant, elle lui demanda :

« -Je suis ta maîtresse, Margaret…et toi, comment tu t'appelles jeune homme ?

-Henry, répondit-il tout timide.

-Tu rejoins tes camarades ? dit la jeune maîtresse avant de se lever et d'ajouter en me regardant, vous pouvez l'accompagner si vous le souhaitait ».

Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas. Je devais moi aussi faire ma rentrée. Essuyant mes larmes, je m'agenouillai à mon tour pour faire face à Henry et lui dit :

« -Allé, viens-là mon bébé….je dois partir.

-Maman….je ne suis pas un bébé, j'ai trois ans ! répondit-il avant de se jeter dans mes bras ».

Oui, il était un grand maintenant, enfin il aimait le penser. Pour moi, il était mon bébé. Je le serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais. Puis, il se retira et là, alors que je devais le rassurer, c'est lui qui le fit :

«-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tu viens me chercher tout à l'heure.

-Oui, répondis-je dans un mélange de pleurs et de joies.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime aussi mon poussin….mon grand garçon ».

Et il se dirigea vers ses camarades. C'était à mon tour maintenant. J'angoissais. Je n'avais jamais été très rentrée. Je pouvais le faire, mon fils l'avait fait. Je pris alors une profonde inspiration avant de prendre le chemin de la faculté.

C'était impressionnant. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour j'aurais eu la chance de franchir les portes de l'université de Boston. Et je l'avais fait. J'étais un peu paumée, cherchant le bon amphi. C'est à ce moment-là que je rencontrai Ruby. Adorable. Oui, elle était adorable, mais très bavarde. C'était une jeune femme brune, à la silhouette élancée, tout de rouge vêtu. Ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cours de _Droit des Affaires_, enseignement donné par le professeur Gold.

Enfin installées dans l'amphi, nous attendions son arrivée. En silence….non, Ruby me racontait déjà sa vie, ses amours et se plaignait de sa grand-mère. Polie, je luis souriais.

Mes yeux croisèrent le regard d'un homme. La profondeur de ses yeux, couleur océan, m'hypnotisait totalement. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre à vive allure, et je n'y comprenais rien. Il n'y avait plus que lui et ses yeux. Le brouhaha devenait silence. Une chose m'intriguait. Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux. Les lueurs d'un être abandonné, blessé et meurtri.

Lorsqu'il se mit à me regarder, mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort. Des palpitations parcoururent tout mon corps. Il semblait me regarder avec autant d'insistance que moi.

Puis Ruby me donna un coup sur le bras, me sortant de mon monde. Elle avait remarqué nos regards, et me dit :

« -Il semblerait que Killian Jones ait encore frappé.

-Encore ? répondit-je instinctivement.

-Oui….cet Irlandais les fait toutes craquer….en même temps, regardes le spécimen !

-Banal, dis-je avec mauvaise foi, il était bien loin d'être banal.

-Oui banal Emma, ton regard dit autre chose ».

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que le professeur arriva, replongeant ainsi dans mes pensées. Je pensais à son regard, cette tristesse que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. Je commençais à avoir chaud. Pourquoi ? En silence, je m'éclipsai de la salle pour souffler. J'allais devoir rester éloignée de cet homme. Très éloignée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, review? <strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Merci à tous pour vos visites et reviews, et big kiss pour les deux mates qui se reconnaîtrons ! ;)**_

**_Ainsi, après un p'tit prologue, arrive le chapitre 1 ! Tant attendu par ma chère mate, oui oui, je parle bien de toi miss ! ;)_**

**_J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Au plaisir de lire vos reviews !_**

**_Bon, je préviens, vous connaissez Emma...elle est parfois très très blessante...vous êtes prévenus !_**

**_Note sur le chapitre : J'ai décidé de prendre à partir de ce chapitre un point de vue omniscient, malgré le point de vue interne opté dans le prologue. Il m'arrivera parfois d'y retourner, essentiellement pour me concentrer sur les pensées, le passé, d'un certain personnage (enfin je parle évidemment ici de Killian ou Emma). _**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

Emma s'était rendue à la cafétéria. Elle était restée près d'une heure assise à une table, dégustant un chocolat à la cannelle. Son mal de tête s'étant atténué, elle décida de se rendre au prochain cours.

Mais, avant même qu'elle eut le temps de se lever, il vint s'asseoir à sa table. Killian Jones, s'était assis à sa table. Sûr de lui, il dit, tout en usant de son charme :

« -Alors beauté, comme ça on quitte le cours en plein milieu ? ».

Emma fut très étonnée. Il semblait avoir remarqué son absence. Pourquoi ? Emma luttait pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. De toutes ses forces. Mais sa voix…_Maudit Irlandais_ pensait-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester muette, elle devait dire quelque chose :

« -Pardon ? dit-elle d'un ton interloqué.

-Tout à l'heure, tu as quitté le cours de Gold comme une voleuse, répondit-il en essayant de capter le regard émeraude de la jeune blonde.

-Oui…je ne me sentais pas très bien.

-Migraine ? Pas étonnant vu la façon dont tu m'as fixé, chérie ! rétorqua-t-il un air narquois avant d'ajouter, ne sois pas offensée chérie, j'ai cet effet-là sur les demoiselles ! ».

_Quel culot_ ! Emma n'en revenait pas. Sous prétexte d'avoir un charme fou, il osait l'aborder pour lui faire de discours ! _Prétentieux_, ruminait-elle intérieurement. Au moins, il lui simplifiait la vie. Il était exactement le genre d'homme qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Elle lâcha un bref soupir en guise de réponse puis, attrapa son sac pour partir mais, encore une fois, il la retint par le bras et déclara :

« -Hé princesse, ne pars pas si vite….j'en oublie mes bonnes manières, je ne me suis pas présenté….

-Je sais qui vous êtes, KILLIAN JONES, s'exclama Emma quelque peu agacée.

-Oh, donc tu as entendu parler de moi chérie, tu pourrais me dire ton petit nom, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse en se léchant les lèvres.

-Je pourrais, oui….maintenant, vous permettez, j'ai un cours ! rétorqua-t-elle en dégageant son bras ».

* * *

><p>Killian fut très étonné du comportement de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait fixé, de façon intense, et là, elle jouait l'indifférente. Le jeune brun, au regard ravageur, n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une femme résiste à son charme. Et, il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais il était attiré, tel un aimant, par cette femme. Par son regard émeraude, cette faille qu'il percevait derrière son doux visage.<p>

Il la regardait s'éloigner au loin, la démarche légère et rythmée par un déhanchement très élégant, bien que timide. Un frisson parcouru alors tout son corps. Il ne savait comment l'interpréter. Il n'y avait aucun courant d'air. Il empoigna à son tour son sac pour se rendre lui aussi en cours. Secrètement, il pensait l'y retrouver, et peut-être réussirait-il à lui décrocher son nom. Mais avant cela, il devait passer au bureau des inscriptions.

Emma avait retrouvé Ruby. La jeune brune était accompagnée d'un petit groupe d'ami. Elle les lui présenta alors :

« -Emma, je te présente Tink, Victor, Jeff, et Belle les gens je vous présente Emma.

-Salut, répondit Emma en leur serrant la main chacun leur tour ».

Rapidement, ils firent le tour de présentation. Tink était étudiante en droit, tout comme Ruby et elle, alors que Victor était étudiant en troisième année de médecine. Jeff, diminutif de Jefferson, était en troisième année d'école d'art enfin Belle, suivait, quant à elle, des études de littérature française.

Ils profitaient du retard du professeur pour discuter. Elle apprit ainsi que le rêve de Jeff était de devenir styliste et que, ce qu'il préférait de loin était la chapellerie. Il imaginait déjà l'ouverture de son magasin _Le Wonderland _en plein centre de New-York.

Victor voulait devenir cardio-chirurgien, il était l'un des étudiants les plus doués de sa promotion. Son rêve à lui était de devenir le _Pasteur du XXIème siècle_. Il voulait apporter au monde autant que ce grand homme. Ambitieux, oui, il l'était.

Ruby et Tink se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Elles avaient grandi dans la même petite bourgade, dans le Maine. Ensemble, elles ouvriraient un cabinet d'avocat, pour _plumer les enfoirés d'infidèles_ selon Ruby, et _aider les plus nécessiteux_ pour Tink.

Belle était beaucoup plus discrète, mais Emma apprit tout de même que son désir le plus cher était de découvrir le monde, de marcher avec l'homme de sa vie sur les Champs Élysées.

* * *

><p>Les regards échangés entre Ruby et Victor firent sourire Emma. <em>Ces deux-là finiront ensemble<em> pensait-elle. Emma était restée muette, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour la jeune brunette Ruby. Elle ne lui avait pas encore demandé la raison de son départ si prompt du cours _de Droit des Affaires_. Posant amicalement sa main sur son épaule, elle demanda :

« -Alors, remise de tes émotions ?

-Mes émotions ? répéta Emma sans réellement comprendre.

-Killian t'as fait un sacré effet pour que tu sois obligée de quitter la salle, dit Ruby en riant.

-Je n'ai pas quitté la salle à cause de lui, grommela la jeune blonde.

-Je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais pourquoi vous tomber toutes dans ses bras, déclara Jefferson, un peu jaloux.

- T'es sérieux-là Jeff ? Beau et grand brun, yeux bleus dans lesquels tu te noies volontiers, accent irlandais à t'en faire pâlir, blouson de cuir et eyeliner, un sex-appeal waouh….je peux continuer encore, Jeff ? , déclara Ruby avec beaucoup d'entrain ».

Emma ne pouvait le nier. La jeune brune avait raison. Killian Jones était indéniablement sexy. Peut-être même trop sexy…et il le savait. Modestie n'était sans doute pas son deuxième prénom se disait-elle :

« -Ok, ok, je crois que j'ai pigé, bougonna Jeff.

-Sexy mais imbu de lui-même, souffla Emma.

-Waouh, de banal, il passe à sexy Emma…mais dis-moi il t'a fait quoi l'Irlandais ?

-Je n'ai pas dit sexy…enfin si…mais je te citais. Je n'ai jamais vu aussi prétentieux et méprisable que lui, affirma Emma faussement dégoutée.

-Tu ne connais vraiment pas notre Irlandais, Emma, pour parler de lui ainsi, déclara Tink avant de continuer, tu sais chacun à ses blessures, ses murs….peut-être devrais-tu seulement prendre la peine de le connaître ».

Chacun à ses blessures, ses murs. Emma se reconnaissait tellement dans ces mots. Sa blessure, son cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Ses murs, cette muraille qu'elle avait érigée autour de ce qu'il lui restait de cœur. Mais, cela n'était pas une raison pour lui parler de la sorte. Ses blessures ne lui donnaient pas la permission de se comporter comme un Casanova. Surtout avec elle. Emma finit alors par répondre :

« -Chose dont je n'ai pas envie, qu'il aille remplir davantage son tableau de chasse….loin de moi.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de le porter dans ton cœur dis donc….quoi qu'il en soit, malgré ce que tu penses, il respecte les femmes, et je sais de quoi je parle, riposta Ruby.

-Attends quoi, toi et lui ? demanda Victor.

-Bah quoi ? Nous sommes tous les deux des adultes….mais dis-moi, ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie Whale ? s'exclama Ruby.

-Pff, moi jaloux ? Jamais…répondit Victor.

-Et en plus il cite Hugo, ajouta Belle à la surprise de tous.

-Hugo ? renchérit Emma.

-Oui, Victor Hugo….quel grand homme…._Les mots sont les passants mystérieux de l'âme_, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit un jour. Un homme qui cite Hugo ne peut tout bonnement pas être mauvais, dit Belle en souriant.

-Ou sacrément intelligent, utilisant tout à sa disposition pour arriver à ses fins, rétorqua méchamment Emma ».

Elle y avait été fort. Tout le monde resta muet. Elle-même fut étonnée par ses propres propos. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de juger les gens de la sorte. Elle devait se convaincre elle-même. Elle avait vu cette lueur dans ses yeux. Ce regard lui avait inspiré confiance et cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se tromper à son sujet. Elle devait le détester.

L'atmosphère s'était tendue. Tink brisa alors le silence qui s'était instauré :

« Je crois qu'on nous devrions partir. 20 minutes sont passées, cours annulé ».

A cet instant même, Tink se mit à sourire. Emma se retourna. Killian Jones. Elle vit Tink s'élancer dans ses bras. Cela sonnait comme des retrouvailles. Emma se surprit elle-même à sourire devant cette scène. Il la serrait comme un frère le ferait à sa sœur, avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Les deux jeunes gens finirent par rejoindre le groupe, riant aux éclats. Puis, Killian vit Emma et lui sourit. Un sourire qui mit la jeune blonde mal à l'aise. Elle y détectait tant de sincérité…de gentillesse. Comment ne pas s'en vouloir davantage ? Encore une fois, elle replongea dans ses pensées. Ruby et ses amis discutaient. Leur discussion était brouhaha aux oreilles d'Emma. Finalement, Jeff sortit Emma de ses pensées

« Emma ! Nous allons boire un coup au bar du coin, _The Neverland_, tu viens avec nous ? ».

Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas avec Killian Jones dans les parages. Puis Henry allait bientôt sortir de l'école, elle devait aller le chercher. Tout en souriant, elle répondit :

« -Désolée, je ne peux pas…peut-être une fois.

-Pas de souci, à plus, répondit Jeff ».

* * *

><p>Emma prit alors le chemin de la sortie. Elle soufflait. Elle remerciait le ciel qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé une nouvelle fois. Mais à peine avait-elle franchi le pas de la sortie, elle entendit « Hé beauté, attends ». Elle reconnaissait cette voix, cet accent : Killian Jones.<p>

La jeune blonde fit mine de ne pas entendre, continuant d'avancer. Il réussit finalement à la rattraper. Essoufflé, il dit :

« -Je voulais…te….dire,

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton pressé.

-J'vois que tu es pressée chérie…un petit-ami qui t'attends à la maison, c'est ça ? la questionna-t-il.

-Ne m'appelez pas chérie ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'impatienta Emma.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Parce que ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, dit Emma faisant mine d'être de plus en plus énervée.

-Pas celle-ci chérie, ton prénom ».

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait son prénom. Jeff l'avait dit à voix haute devant lui. Mais il voulait l'entendre le lui dire.

Emma ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait couru après pour connaître son nom ? Mais qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi prendre autant de peine à lui parler, à la connaître ? Emma avait une boule à la gorge, mêlée à une envie irrépressible de se noyer dans ses yeux. Elle devait résister. Elle réussit finalement à dire :

« -Tu le connais…Jeff l'a dit tout à l'heure, au revoir !

-Attends…je…ne…l'ai pas entendu, dis-le moi, déclara-t-il presque en suppliant ».

Menteur pensa Emma. Menteur. Il la prenait pour une conne. Oui, c'était ça, il la prenait pour une conne. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, et dit d'un ton doux:

« -Je vais vous dire un truc, un secret…s'il y a une chose dans laquelle je suis bonne, c'est de savoir lorsque quelqu'un me ment, et là vous me mentez.

-Je ne te mens pas chérie.

-Et je vous ai demandez d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ! dit-elle d'un ton beaucoup moins doux avant de lui tourner le dos.

-J'arrêterai lorsque tu m'auras dit ton prénom, CHERIE ! lui hurla-t-il ».

Tenace. Elle était tenace, pensait Killian en la regardant, une deuxième fois, s'éloigner. Elle avait du caractère et, cela ne le déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait vaincue….mais il réussira à lui décrocher son nom.

* * *

><p>Emma patientait devant l'école, attendant la sonnerie. Elle était si excité à l'idée de revoir son bébé. Une petite journée, mais il lui avait tant manqué !<p>

_Dring, Dring, Dring…._

La jeune mère sautait presque. Et lorsqu'elle vit Henry sortir de la salle, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Attendant les consignes de sa maîtresse, le petit garçon, assit sur un banc, lui faisait coucou avec sa petite main.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, il courut dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

« -Tu vois, j'avais raison. Fallait pas t'inquiéter, t'es venue.

-Oui, mon chéri…mon grand, allez rentrons, dit-elle pleine de joie.

-Dis, avant de rentrer, on peut aller un peu au parc s'il te plait ? supplia le petit-garçon.

-D'accord, mais on ne reste pas longtemps Henry.

-Merci ! T'es la meilleure maman du monde ! s'écria-t-il ».

Une heure plus tard, sur le chemin qui les menait chez eux, Henry raconta sa journée à Emma, son étiquette au porte-manteau, les dessins qu'il a réalisé, la récréation, les copains, la maîtresse, la cantine. Il raconta tout, exactement tout. Il était si pressé d'y retourner le lendemain matin.

A peine rentrés, Henry prit son bain, puis enfila sa soupe avant d'aller se coucher. Sa mère le borda, comme tous les soirs. Depuis quelques semaines, il s'était découvert une passion pour les contes de fées, et demanda que sa mère lui en lise un avant de se coucher. Ce soir, il attrapa son préféré et le tendit à sa mère. Cinquième fois qu'elle le lui lisait en deux semaines. Lui souriant, elle lui chuchota :

« -Tu sais, tu vas finir par le connaître par cœur ce bouquin ! C'est la cinquième fois que je te le lis Henry.

-Mais c'est mon préféré maman ! dit le petit garçon d'une voix plaintive.

-Je sais que _Peter Pan_ est ton préféré….bon je te le lis, et après vite dodo ».

Emma finit sa soirée sur le canapé devant la télévision. Elle avait repensé à sa rentrée, sa rencontre avec Ruby, Tink, Victor, Jeff et Belle. Ils étaient géniaux. Et à lui aussi. Oui, elle pensait à Killian Jones, à son indélicatesse. Peut-être que Tink avait raison. Non, elle avait raison, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne devait pas s'en approcher. Heureusement, elle n'allait pas en cours le lendemain, elle serait au boulot, ce qui la rassura un peu. Elle ne croisera pas Killian Jones.

De son côté, Killian Jones était finalement rentré chez lui, un p'tit studio près de la faculté, après avoir profité de l'ambiance chaleureuse du bar _Neverland_. Ce nom l'avait toujours attiré. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que _Peter Pan_ était le conte préféré de sa mère. Oui, elle l'adorait réellement, trop peut-être. Il sourit, elle lui manquait tant. Leurs escapades sur le _Jolly Roger_ –c'est ainsi qu'elle avait surnommé leur petit bateau de pêche– lui manquaient.

« Emma…Emma….Emma ».

Il répéta encore et encore son prénom, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il aimait se dire qu'il était mélodieux, qui lui rappelait le doux son des vagues sur le sable. Il allait sans doute la revoir le lendemain, et l'idée le réjouissait. Il s'endormit ainsi, pensait à la belle blonde aux yeux émeraude.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, reviews ? ;) Vous avez aimé?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Me revoilà après une absence plus ou moins longue...mais bon dur dur de se concentrer avec les derniers partiels et les nouvelles des derniers jours. Ainsi, le chapitre 2 de HOME. **_

**_Je sais de source sûre qu'une certaine mate était très impatiente de le lire, j'espère donc qu'il te plaira...enfin qu'il plaira à tous !_**

**_Une p'tite note sur ce chapitre? Euh, j'sais pas...disons que Killian étant mon chouchou, je lui en fais baver, mais vraiment beaucoup. _**

**_So, bonne lecture à vous, au plaisir de lire vos reviews chers mates !_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 :<strong>

Comme tous les matins, Killian partit faire son jogging. Deux heures de course à fouler la verdure du parc puis, la rive de la rivière Charles. Il s'y arrêtait ensuite. Dix minutes à regarder l'étendue d'eau. Son élément.

Oui, il y avait été jeté dès son plus jeune âge. L'amour pour la mer coulait dans ses veines. Sa mère lui avait transmis. A lui et son frère Liam. Les deux jeunes Jones avaient tout naturellement suivi la même voie que leur mère en rejoignant les forces de la _US Navy_.

Le front. Le seul endroit au monde où Killian se sentait utile…enfin, le moins inutile en réalité. Aider les autres, servir son pays, la fidélité et l'honneur, telle était sa philosophie. Il était sans doute l'un des meilleurs éléments de sa division, devenant lieutenant à 23 ans.

Il venait tout juste de rentrer de sa dernière mission de trois mois en Afghanistan. Le jeune brun alternait entre ses missions, et ses études de droit, spécialité _Droit international_. La diplomatie, _un art qu'il faut manier avec excellence et prudence _ comme le disait sa mère. _Un pourparler vaut mieux qu'une guerre_. Il regarda sa montre : 7h55. Il devait rentrer et prendre une douche pour aller en cours.

Emma venait de déposer Henry à l'école. Deuxième jour pour son p'tit bonhomme. Elle souriait en le regardant, déjà maître des lieux, si à l'aise. Le boulot l'attendait à présent, le frigo n'allait pas se remplir par magie.

Depuis les six mois d'Henry, elle bossait à mi-temps en tant que garante de caution. Pas facile tous les jours, mais cela leur permettait de vivre. Cela lui permettait de donner à son fils la vie qu'il méritait. Puis, ce n'était que temporaire. Un jour –elle essayait de s'en convaincre– elle ouvrirait son bureau de détective privé.

Retrouver les personnes, c'était son truc. Du moins, retrouver les personnes pour les autres. Elle avait cherché ses parents, en vain. Elle voulait comprendre : _pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonnée ? _

Elle traversait le parc lorsqu'elle l'aperçut_. Et merde_ pensa-elle. Elle, à qui l'idée de ne pas le voir l'enchantait_. Merde_, répéta-elle. Elle devait faire demi-tour. Il ne devait pas la voir. Elle marcha à vive allure. Trop vite puisqu'elle s'affaissa au sol.

Elle sentit alors des bras l'aider à se soulever, et entendit cette voix qui l'enivrait tant :

« -Permettez-moi de vous aider mademoiselle ».

_Idiote_. Elle se sentait si idiote. Elle l'avait littéralement conduit à elle en tentant de le fuir. Il ne la reconnue que lorsqu'elle se releva et avec, surprise il souffla :

« -Hé chérie, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Toutes mes excuses ma chère, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Ouais ouais, ça va. Merci pour l'aide, répondit-elle sèchement en lui tournant le dos.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi….à tout à l'heure, rétorqua Killian d'une voix rauque ».

Emma hésitait à se retourner. Devait-elle lui dire qu'ils ne se recroiseraient pas plus tard ? Non. Après tout, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que sa vie privée ne le regardait pas. Il était un inconnu, elle n'allait pas lui dérouler son agenda.

* * *

><p>Après être rentré chez lui prendre une douche, Killian rejoignit la fac pour son cours de <em>Droit international<em>. Tink et Ruby, elles, s'étaient à leur cours de langue. Le petit groupe de trois étudiants se retrouvèrent ensuite pour déjeuner, rejoints par Jeff, Belle et Victor.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, racontant leur pénible matinée. Killian, ailleurs, jouant dans son téléphone, commençait à taper du pied. Il s'impatientait, quand est-ce qu'Emma allait les rejoindre ? Tink perçut tout de suite qu'il était tracassé, elle lui demanda alors :

« -Hé Killian, tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, pourquoi cette question ? répondit-il.

-T'es complètement ailleurs là, distrait par tes pensées.

-Ah ça, ouais, c'est juste que….non laissez tomber.

-Que quoi ? Allé, accouches ! rétorqua Victor ».

Killian ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait leur dire que lui, Killian Jones, était totalement absorbé par Emma. Il se sentait pris au piège par son groupe d'amis qui n'allaient clairement pas le lâcher avant qu'il ne réponde :

« -Je pensais juste à mes potes tombés au front…

-Ah, répondirent-ils en chœur, un peu gêné ».

S'il y avait bien un sujet dont ses amis n'aimaient pas parler, c'était bien celui-ci. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'agit pas du thème le plus gai au monde. Au moins, il leur avait répondu et ils n'étaient pas prêts l'assaillir de questions de nouveau.

Il retourna dans ses pensées…à Emma. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette jeune femme le captivait autant. Pourquoi s'attachait-il autant à elle ? Pourquoi ? Il pouvait avoir toutes filles qu'il voulait mais seule Emma occupait son esprit.

Alors qu'il rêvassait, ses amis parlaient de cette nouvelle année qui s'annonçait, des échanges d'étude de Tink et Belle au deuxième semestre en France. Victor, lui, faisait les yeux doux à Ruby, laquelle ne se gênait pas pour lui répondre en se léchant les lèvres. Puis, Jeff, demanda :

« -Emma n'a pas cours aujourd'hui ? ».

La simple évocation du prénom de la jeune blonde fit sortir Killian de ses pensées dans un geste, pour le moins brusque. Il attendait de pieds fermes une réponse :

«-Non, elle n'a pas cours aujourd'hui Jeff. Pourquoi, as-tu été charmé par notre nouvelle amie ? demanda Ruby.

-T'es sûre qu'elle n'a pas cours Ruby ? Non parce que je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, et elle ne m'a rien dit de tout ça, rétorqua Killian.

-Ouais un peu que je suis sûre ! Elle me l'a dit hier matin, confirma la jeune brune.

-Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit alors ? se taraudait-il.

-Pourquoi ? Je pense que plus elle est loin de toi mieux elle se porte Jones, déclara Jeff légèrement amusé.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Killian interloqué.

-Disons que tu as été fidèle à toi-même Killian…un peu trop sûr de ton charme, renchérit Belle.

-Je suis diablement beau, chérie, je n'y peux rien si aucune femme ne peut résister à autant de sexytude ! dit le jeune brun, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Aucune femme….à l'exception d'Emma, riposta Jeff en riant aux éclats.

-Ouais…disons qu'elle est l'exception qui confirme la règle, répondit Killian en esquissant un rictus ».

Une certaine rivalité s'était instaurée entre les deux hommes. L'atmosphère s'en voyait tendue. Victor n'osait se ranger d'un côté, ils étaient tous les deux ses amis et ne voulait se fâcher avec l'un d'entre eux. Jeff finit par reprendre :

« -Tu sais, tu te remets vite.

-Se remettre de quoi mec ? demanda Killian.

-Se prendre un râteau, se moqua Jeff.

-Ca sent l'expérience ça…renchérit l'Irlandais, lassé.

-Bon vous allez vous calmer tous les deux, s'énerva Tink.

-Oh, on rigole Tink ! Pour une fois que je peux tenter ma chance sans que Killian représente un danger ! répondit Jeff.

-Donc Emma ne te laisses pas indifférent Jeff, souffla Ruby.

-Oh une femme aussi belle qu'elle, voyons…puis cerise sur le gâteau, elle remballe à merveille Killian !

-Va te faire voir Jeff, rétorqua Killian tout en quittant la table.

-Oh allé mec, c'est pour rire ! Reviens ! ».

_Pour rire_. Il n'y avait que lui qui en riait. Jeff ne savait jamais s'arrêter, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de charrier Killian. Au fond de lui, le jeune Irlandais sentait que Jefferson ne l'appréciait pas, voir même le détestais.

Mais, il devait l'avouer, Jeff avait raison sur une chose : Emma. Elle était une belle femme, et ne semblait pas succomber à son charme légendaire. Mais Emma était aussi mystérieuse. Son regard émeraude était mystérieux. Il avait l'impression de la connaître, par le simple fait de la regarder profondément.

* * *

><p>Il s'était assis sur un banc en face de la fac. Les légères brises qui venaient balayer sa sombre chevelure, avant de redescendre sur son visage, lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, tout en titillant les deux plaques militaires qu'il portait autour du cou. La sienne et celle de son frère Liam, mort au combat. Mort au combat lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, 5 ans après avoir perdu sa mère dans un tragique accident de voiture.<p>

Tink vint alors le rejoindre et s'assit près de lui en silence. Elle lui donna une tape amicale et lui sourit. Tink, sa petite sœur de cœur, la petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu. Ils étaient liés depuis ce triste jour d'été. Ce jour où, alors âgée de seulement 12 ans, la jeune Tink rebelle avait fugué de chez ses parents et avait failli perdre la vie.

Killian l'avait sauvé du haut de ses 13 ans, n'hésitant pas à sauter dans le lac, très froid pour la saison. Depuis, elle était rentré dans le droit chemin, grâce à lui et ses conseils. Il l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses projets, consolé de ses chagrins d'amour. Elle avait été là pour lui à la mort de son frère alors même que son propre père l'avait abandonné. Tink était celle qui connaissait le plus Killian. Cependant, il gardait beaucoup de secrets enfouis, trop honteux à l'idée de les partager.

Les deux amis restaient assis sur ce banc, à regarder les passants défilés. La cloche de la cathédrale sonnait 17 heures. L'heure pour Killian d'aller nager, mais Tink le retint et lui dit :

« -Fais attention Killian.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Tink mais la piscine est à peine 500 mètres, répondit-il.

-Je parle d'Emma, Killian…tu sais comment ça a fini la dernière fois.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'énerva alors Killian, lassé des insinuations de son amie.

-Hé Killian, je suis ton amie je te préviens c'est tout. Ne joue pas avec le feu, tu risques de te brûler.

-Désolé Tink, je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien….mais Emma, je veux juste être son ami, dit Killian pour rassurer son amie.

-Ami ? Waouh Killian, elle est bien la seule femme que tu n'as pas envie de mettre dans ton lit alors, déclara Tink en riant amicalement.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Tink….bon j'y vais, à demain, rétorqua Killian avant de baiser la joue de son amie et partir vers la piscine ».

* * *

><p>De son côté, la journée d'Emma n'avait pas été trop mouvementée. Elle avait réussi à avoir aux deux gars qu'elle devait attraper. <em>Encore deux gros enfoirés qui fuyaient leurs responsabilités<em>, ruminait-elle. Elle sourit à l'idée qu'elle pourrait envoyer leurs femmes au cabinet de Ruby dans quelques années ! Emma était certaine que Ruby les plumerait comme il le mérite. Arrêter ce genre de types faisait revenir en elle de profond souvenir enfouis. Neal. Il lui avait fait exactement la même chose.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas regretter entièrement d'avoir croisé son chemin. Il lui avait certes brisé le cœur, mais il lui avait aussi apporté la personne à qui elle tient le plus au monde. La seule personne à qui elle tenait encore plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux : Henry. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la vie sans lui. Il était sa fierté, son moteur. Sa raison de vivre. Le seul et unique homme de sa vie.

Elle n'avait fréquenté aucun homme depuis la naissance de son fils, il y a deçà trois ans. Elle fuyait toute situation qu'elle jugeait dangereuse. _Les hommes n'apportent rien de bon_ _–ou presque_ répétait-elle sans cesse à Régina, devenue son amie. La jeune blonde avait également repris contact avec une amie d'enfance : Elsa. Elles s'étaient connues dans l'orphelinat de transit. Parfois, Emma l'enviait. Dans son malheur, Elsa n'était pas seule. Anna, sa sœur cadette était avec elle. _Pour toujours _comme elle le disait si bien.

Elsa était une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux bleus, et très discrète, tandis qu'Anna était rouquine et très bavarde. La joie de vivre, l'optimisme d'Anna avait toujours fasciné Emma. Comment pouvait-elle croire au bonheur, à l'idée d'avoir un chez soi, alors que personne ne voulait d'elles ? Ne leur prêtant même pas attention. Elsa essayait d'y croire, de tout son cœur. Seul l'amour qu'elles partageaient elle et sa sœur lui donnait la force d'y croire. _L'espoir, c'est comme le prince charmant, ça n'existe que dans les livres de contes_ _de fées_ répétait Emma.

* * *

><p>20 heures. Malgré les longueurs, Killian avait besoin de décompresser. Il n'appréciait guère la routine de Boston. Non, il détestait Boston. La grande ville, bombée de monde, était aux antipodes de son Irlande natale, du comté de Louth. La mer, un air pur, d'authentiques bâtisses en pierre, elle n'avait rien à envier à la Boston de béton. Malheureusement, le travail de sa mère les avait conduits très tôt à quitter la belle île celtique. Direction, le Maine aux Etats-Unis, dans une charmante bourgade du nom de Storybrooke.<p>

Il avait apprécié sa vie à Storybrooke. Du moins, il avait apprécié sa vie de famille à Storybrooke, avec ses parents et son frère. Le simple fait de vivre avec ses proches le rendait heureux. Peu importe l'endroit, il était heureux aux côtés de sa famille. Mais il l'avait perdue, et par la même, sa joie de vivre.

L'errance. Ainsi se résumait sa vie…sa survie. Au fond de lui, l'espoir de trouver une famille, un nouveau chez lui, le faisait avancer. Une quête qu'il pensait de plus en plus perdue. Killian ne voyait que le mal en lui. Il portait au plus profond de lui la culpabilité de ses pertes. Sa famille l'avait quitté, à cause de lui, ce qu'il était. Et, pour cette raison, il se détestait. Il haïssait l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Vidé, il se dirigea vers ce lieu qu'il ne devait fréquenter. Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : le _Rabbit Hole_. Un bar….non une boîte de strip tease où alcool et femmes coulaient à flot. Il devait combler ce manque d'amour, et la chaleur des femmes lui procurait, le temps d'une nuit, l'illusion d'être aimé. Cette nuit-là, il était rentré à deux heures du matin accompagné d'une jeune femme brune. Ils s'étaient rendus chez elle et avaient passé toute la nuit à crier comme des bêtes.

Le lendemain, Killian se réveilla avec un mal de tête. Il n'était plus étonné de se lever dans un appartement qui n'était pas le sien, et avait pris pour habitude de fuir le plus vite possible. 10h15. Il était en retard à la fac….et quand bien même, il n'était pas en état. Tout en se dirigeant vers son studio, il sortit son téléphone et envoya à Tink :

Killian, 10h17 : Salut Tink, mal de crâne. Je reste chez moi aujourd'hui.

Tink, 10h18 : Va falloir que t'arrêtes tes sorties au _Rabbit._

Killian, 10h20 : J'vais y penser…..un jour.

Tink, 10h21 : Reposes-toi bien Killian

Killian, 10h22 : Merci…bonne journée à toi -)

Tink savait que son ami était brisé. Il avait été tant trahi, par son père puis par des femmes. Il ne semblait plus croire en l'amour. Comment y croire, comment croire en l'existence de la femme de sa vie, du bonheur si lui-même ne parvenait pas à s'aimer ? Il se rendormit ainsi dans son lit, totalement perdu dans ses pensées, persuadé que l'âme-sœur dont sa mère lui parlait lorsqu'il était petit n'existait pas. Ou du moins, pas pour lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, reviews? ;) <strong>_


	4. Chapter 3

**_So, I'm come back pour ce troisième chapitre ! Je tiens à tous et toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Et oui, pour répondre à Ponchis, Emma vouvoie Killian ! Tu n'es pas la seule à qui cela semble bizarre...c'était pour instaurer une distance ! Lol. Par contre, même à 20 ans, tu peux vouvoyer un camarade (j'en suis la preuve vivante lol). Bref, elle ne le vouvoie plus._**

**_Donc, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira, et je croise les doigts pour que ma mate Eleaa trouve la fameuse citation ! hihihi, seules toi et moi comprenons ;)_**

**_Bref, sinon, une note pour ce chapitre? Euh, chat et souris. _**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 :<strong>

Lundi 20 septembre. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée. Depuis ce jour où les regards d'Emma et de Killian s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Deux semaines au cours desquelles Emma avait jonglé entre sa vie de mère, son job et les cours, se laissant très peu de temps pour des sorties avec ses nouveaux amis.

Killian de son côté faisait mine que tout allait bien pour lui. Mais au fond de lui, résidait un état de tristesse, devenu indélébile. Il devait être fort, il ne devait se montrer faible, parce qu'ainsi devait être un homme, comme le répétait son père.

Le jeune brun avait tenté de se rapprocher d'Emma mais, en vain. A toutes ses tentatives, la jeune blonde, au regard émeraude, lui tournait le dos. Killian se demandait s'il ne devait pas arrêter, elle ne semblait pas vouloir de son amitié. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné son nom d'ailleurs.

Emma avait donc tout fait pour minimiser ses rapports avec le jeune brun au regard océan. Dure tâche, très dure. Il la regardait avec cette lueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vue en regardant son propre reflet. Mais, elle ne pouvait l'éviter complètement. Elle s'était liée avec ses amis.

12 heures. Ruby, Tink, Emma et Killian étaient installés à la terrasse du _Neverland_, dégustant les fameux œufs brouillés de Peter, le patron du bar-restaurant. Ruby se remémorait le temps où, elle et Tink, alors âgées de seulement 6 ans, picoraient les fraises dans le jardin de sa grand-mère qui entrait alors dans une fureur foudroyante.

Tink, qui venait de recevoir un coup de téléphone, quitta la table en s'excusant. Très peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Ruby de sortir de table. Elle venait d'apercevoir Victor au loin, et s'était donc précipitée pour se jeter dans ses bras. Oui, parce que si tout était au point mort entre Emma et Killian, Ruby et Victor avaient enfin franchi le pas.

* * *

><p>Emma et Killian se retrouvaient donc seuls à table. Elle ne le regardait pas, jouant dans son téléphone. Le jeune homme, lui, l'observait. Il l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention, remarquant le moindre changement d'expressions sur son visage. Elle était clairement mal à l'aise. Hésitant, Killian finit tout de même par rompre le silence pesant qui s'était instauré :<p>

« Alors chérie…vais-je un jour avoir l'honneur de te voler ton nom ? ».

Pas de réponse. La jeune blonde trifouillait encore son téléphone. Il rajouta alors :

« - Tu sais, beaucoup d'hommes prendrait ton silence pour rebutant mais, j'aime les challenges.

-Tu permets, je lis un article là, répondit Emma sans même lever le nez de l'écran.

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Toi et moi savons que tu as peur. Peur de me parler, de te révéler, de me faire confiance…tu sais ça serait plus simple si tu le faisais, chérie.

-Pff ! C'est une chose dont tu dois pourtant avoir l'habitude, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux de son téléphone.

-De quoi ? questionna Killian, confus.

-Que les femmes ne te fassent pas confiance.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela, chérie ?

-Ce n'est pas aux côtés d'un homme comme toi qu'une femme s'épanouira Jones, déclara Emma sèchement.

-Un homme comme moi ? demanda le jeune brun en se rapprochant d'Emma, et quel genre d'homme suis-je –en dehors d'être diablement beau ?

-Ouais, un homme comme toi, tu sais l'genre qui se tape une nouvelle nana tous les deux jours, passant le plus clair de son temps à draguer tout ce qui possède un vagin….et j'oubliais, qui fait chier son monde à vouloir être mon ami….j'vais y aller direct Jones, puisque je n'ai pas l'impression que tu saisisses : toi et moi, JAMAIS ça ne se produira, va planter ton joujou ailleurs ».

Killian était littéralement bouche-bée. Oui, pour le coup, elle n'y allait vraiment pas par quatre chemins ! Sa franchise attisait encore plus sa curiosité, son désir de la connaître. Il avait compris. Il avait compris que, derrière son comportement, Emma se protégeait. _Quel genre d'homme a pu briser le cœur d'une femme pareille_ ? pensait-il. _Un fou_, se répondit-il intérieurement.

De son côté, Emma était retourné à son téléphone. Elle se demandait si elle n'y avait pas été trop fort. Certes, il était un homme à femmes mais, comme lui avait dit Tink, chacun à ses blessures. Emma le savait, cet homme, qui lui faisait face, était brisé de l'intérieur. Et, contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, le brun lui sourit en retour avant de répondre :

« -JAMAIS est un bien grand mot, ma belle. Un jour, tu verras, tu me courras après !

-Oui….dans tes rêves Jones, dans tes rêves, rétorqua froidement Emma.

-Nous verrons ça chérie, nous verrons ça, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil ».

Emma ne put retenir un petit rire. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi charmant ? Aussi craquant ? Pourquoi ? Un petit rire, mais une grande victoire pour Killian. Il se mit à sourire niaisement, en passant délicatement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure.

* * *

><p>Ruby et Victor, après avoir échangé de longs et passionnés baisers, finirent par les rejoindre à table. Avec sa spontanéité légendaire, la jeune brune lança :<p>

« -Alors, les amoureux…j'vois que dès que papa et maman sont pas là, vous en profitez !

-Amoureux ? T'es dingue Ruby, répliqua Emma d'un air faussement dégouté.

-Allé Emma, tu crois réellement que nous ne voyons pas clair dans votre jeu…votre couverture est grillée !

-Je ne joue à aucun jeu…comment pourrais-je être amoureuse de….ça, dit-elle en agitant maladroitement ses mains vers Killian.

- Ça ? répéta Killian en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, ça…toi, répondit Emma, agacée.

-Tu sais quoi, t'as raison sur un point, dit-il à la jeune blonde avant de se retourner vers la jeune brune, tu es dingue Ruby !

-Première dispute de couple, murmura la brune.

-Couple ? AH ! T'es décidément folle Ruby, s'exclama Emma.

-Vraiment trop mignon, ils n'osent pas s'avouer leur inclination, renchérit Ruby en souriant à son compagnon.

-Inclination ? réitéra la jeune blonde de plus en plus choquée.

-T'as parfaitement compris, lança Victor.

-Inclination, n'importe quoi vraiment ! C'est ridicule, regarde-le ! Il est….

-….diablement beau, je sais chérie ! se moqua Killian.

-Narcissique et dragueur invétéré….rectifia la blonde ».

Elle n'était pas possible ! _Comment peut-elle imaginer cela ?_ se demandait Emma. Elle et Killian Jones. Elle, Emma Swan, et lui, Killian Jones. Killian Jones, cet Irlandais outrageusement sexy au regard azur et à l'accent hypnotisant…Killian Jones, cet homme qui changeait de femme comme de chemise ! Lui et elle, non. JAMAIS essayait-elle de se convaincre. JAMAIS.

Ruby et Victor se regardaient, souriant. Ils ne pouvaient que constater la lutte intérieure d'Emma. Contrairement à Killian, la jeune blonde s'énervait beaucoup. Le jeune brun semblait même amusé par la situation.

* * *

><p>Tink revint à son tour à table. L'ambiance, légèrement tendue, ne lui passa pas inaperçu. Elle questionna alors Killian du regard, mais il ne répondit rien. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Emma puis, vers Ruby et Victor. Bégayant, elle demanda :<p>

« -Euh…j'ai…raté quoi là ?

-La première dispute de couple d'Emma et de Killian ! lança naturellement Ruby.

-Cela n'en était pas une….vu que nous ne sommes pas ensemble, répliqua Emma.

-Ok bon, zen les gens, déclara la jeune Tink avant de porter son regard sur Killian, donc alors on fait ça ce soir, chez toi ?

-Euh…j'ai peur d'avoir oublié…de quoi tu parles Tink ? demanda Killian en se grattant l'oreille ».

Tink se mit à froncer des sourcils puis s'avança vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. A chaque parole que prononçait son amie, le sourire de Killian se cessait de s'élargir jusqu'au point de rire aux éclats.

« Chez moi, ce soir à 19 heures ma belle, rétorqua-t-il en prenant la main de son amie ».

Emma ne le comprit pas mais, à cet instant, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Tink et Killian semblaient si proches….qu'étaient-ils précisément ? Etaient-ils dans une sorte de relation libre ? Et, elle ne se voyait pas lui demander à lui, non. Il serait bien trop satisfait qu'elle veuille savoir. Il irait trouver une stupide raison à sa question.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et, l'ambiance pesante avait fait place à un bien plus chaleureux climat. Emma regardait ses amis sans vraiment prendre part aux discussions. Elle restait là, sans dire un mot, titillant son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes, du moins jusqu'au moment où elle fut sortie de ses pensées :

« -Hé, chérie, tu es avec nous ? demanda Killian.

-Hein de quoi, pardon ? répondit-elle.

-Nous parlions des soirées karaoké qu'organise Peter et, nous pensions que ça pourrait être sympa de s'en faire une un de ses quatre, tentée ou pas, chérie ?

-Je je…ne sais pas, bégaya Emma.

-T'aime pas chanter ? questionna Victor.

-Voyons, tout le monde aime chanter, ajouta Tink.

-Euh…marmonna Emma en se grattant la tête.

-Puis, faudrait pas que tu rates le phénomène Jones…non parce que monsieur n'est pas assez parfait, il chante et gratte à merveille ! compléta Ruby sous le regard jaloux de Victor.

-Elle exagère, je ne suis pas si doué que ça, répondit Killian en riant, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre maintenant tu sais, chérie ! Après tout, des soirées sont organisées tous les mois ».

Emma ne savait pas quoi dire. Premièrement, Killian devenait modeste –ou bien était-ce de la fausse modestie ? Non, il ne mentait pas, il semblait croire sincèrement que Ruby exagérait. Et deuxièmement, il l'avait sortie d'une situation plus ou moins embarrassante. Enfin, répondre à la question _t'aimes pas chanter ?_ semblait être une chose simple, mais pas pour elle.

Parce que chanter, pour elle, c'est bien plus que marmonner deux trois airs sur une musique. Non. Chanter, c'est émouvoir. Emouvoir, c'est parler avec son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas. Comment pouvait-elle ? Son cœur à elle était brisé. Hors service.

Killian avait vu la détresse d'Emma. Elle peinait à répondre à la question de Victor. Question loin d'être anodine. Pour lui, chanter signifiait tant de chose. La musique était sa catharsis, elle le libérait, le rendait enfin vivant. Chanter, c'était aussi émouvoir pour lui. Ses souvenirs avec sa famille étaient son cœur.

* * *

><p>Ruby, qui avait entrelacés ses doigts dans ceux de Victor, se redressa puis porta son regard vers sa montre. 13h15. Ils avaient <em>Droits des affaires<em> à 13h30. La jeune brune cria :

« -Bordel de merde les gens, faut qu'on se grouille les gens, il est 13h15 !

-Putain ! ajouta Killian ».

Killian, Tink et Ruby se hâtaient de ramasser leurs affaires sous le regard médusé d'Emma et de Victor. La jeune blonde se semblant pas pressée, Tink lui lança :

« -Hé, Emma, dépêches-toi si tu ne veux pas terminer en pâté pour chien !

-En pâté pour chien ? Ne paniquez pas, nous sommes à 10 minutes de la fac ! répondit Emma.

-Tu ne connais pas assez Gold pour nous dire de ne pas paniquer Emma ! Ramène tes fesses, vite !

-Si tyrannique que ça ? demanda Emma en empoignant ses affaires.

-Gold ? Un tyran, c'est un euphémisme ma belle, renchérit Killian ».

* * *

><p>Les quatre étudiants en droit partirent ainsi, laissant Victor seul. Emma était très surprise d'apprendre que leur professeur Gold était un tyran. 13h25. Ils étaient arrivés à l'université mais il leur fallait encore monter les cinq étages. Le tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. 13h30. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de cours, essoufflés.<p>

Emma et Tink s'assirent côte à côte, devant, tandis que Killian et Ruby s'assirent au fond. L'inconvénient d'arriver les derniers. Gold était déjà arrivé, assis à son bureau. Il attendait le silence, lequel se fit très vite. Il prit alors la parole :

« Chers étudiants. Vous êtes ici en troisième année de droit…ce qui fait de vous, en théorie, des experts dans le domaine. Enfin, de petits experts pour être précis. Je n'ai pas le temps pour vous dorloter, je laisse ça à mes collègues ! Avec moi, vous allez découvrir le métier d'avocat. Je vais vous lancer dans le grand bain, comme on dirait. Bref, vous allez travailler en binôme. Binôme que je choisis. Concernant les devoirs…un retard 0. Pas d'aménagements, et ne me racontez pas votre vie, je ne m'en soucie pas. Votre vie, vos problèmes. Le premier travail que vous devrez effectuer sera un plaidoyer. Votre rôle, faire en sorte de remporter l'affaire...éléments de défense insuffisants : 0 ».

Un tyran. Oui. Ils avaient réellement raison. Emma n'assistait à son cours que pour la deuxième fois. Du moins, en réalité pour la première fois vue qu'elle s'était éclipsée lors du premier cours. Pas un bruit dans la salle, à l'exception du bourdonnement d'une mouche. Gold commença alors sa liste de binôme, puis il termina par :

« Mademoiselle Lukas, avec Mademoiselle Bell et enfin Mademoiselle Swan, avec Monsieur Jones ».

_Putain de merde_ pesta Emma. Il fallait que ça tombe sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit placée justement avec lui. Avec Killian Jones. De son côté, Killian était confus. Qui était cette jeune Swan ? Discrètement, il demanda à Ruby :

« -Hé Ruby, tu sais qui c'est, cette Swan ?

-T'es pas sérieux Killian ? rétorqua Ruby, surprise.

-Alors ? C'est qui ?

-Emma imbécile ! ».

Emma Swan. Emma Swan. _Quel joli nom_ pensait-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Finalement Gold lui rendait service. Pour une fois. _S'il savait_, riait intérieurement Killian. Emma et lui allaient devoir travailler ensemble. Il allait pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle, devenir son ami.

* * *

><p>A la fin du cours, Emma se rendit au bureau de Gold. Impressionnée par son regard stricte, elle hésitait à faire demi-tour, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :<p>

« -Que me vaut votre visite, mademoiselle….

-…Swan, Emma Swan. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, répondit Emma péniblement.

-Je vous écoute.

-J'aimerais pouvoir changer de binôme…ou bien, je ne sais pas, travailler seule, réussit-elle à formuler.

-Et pourquoi voulez-vous changer de binôme, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il en regardant son classeur, Monsieur Jones ne vous convient-il pas ?

-Euh….je préfère travailler seule.

-Intéressant…écoutez mademoiselle. Ici, les règles sont très simples. Mon cours, je fixe les règles ! Aucun fléchissement ne sera admis. En d'autres termes, travaillez avec Monsieur Jones, ou 0. Compris ?

-Oui…au revoir monsieur ».

* * *

><p><em>Quel con ! Quel con ! <em>ruminait Emma en sortant de la salle de cours. Elle avait l'impression que la foudre s'abattait sur elle. Plus elle essayait de fuir Killian Jones, plus elle s'en rapprochait. A quoi bon lutter ? Tous ses efforts étaient vains.

« J'espérai que ça soit toi, chérie ».

En parlant du loup. Killian Jones. Pourquoi avait-il ce besoin de surgir à n'importe quel moment ? En ramenant son visage angélique de surcroît ? Emma ne répondit rien, se dirigeant simplement vers la sortie pour aller chercher son fils à l'école. Killian voyait très bien que la jeune blonde n'était pas d'humeur, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas essayer de converser. Il se contenta alors :

« Hé chérie, bonne soirée à toi ».

A ces mots, Emma s'arrêta et se retourna vers le jeune homme. Elle lui répondit alors, avec douceur et sourire :

« Bonne soirée à toi aussi Jones ! ».

_Waouh_ souffla-t-il. Elle l'avait décidément étonnée aujourd'hui. Sa franchise, un petit rire, puis cet au revoir souriant. Emma Swan était merveilleuse, vraiment merveilleuse. Killian décida de rentrer chez lui. Il avait encore quelques heures devant lui avant de se rendre chez Tink pour leur soirée. Leur soirée jeu de société, comme lorsqu'ils étaient gosses. Une soirée jeux et glace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, reviews? <em>**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bon, bah le chapitre 4 vient enfin. Je n'ai pas pu le publier plus tôt pour deux raisons : 1) Il n'était pas terminé**_

_**2) qui découle de la première, j'avais beaucoup de travail à faire pour la fac !**_

_**Mais maintenant, me revoilà ! So, je sais que j'avais signalé à certaines mates que ce chapitre contiendrait une certaine rencontre entre deux personnages, mais au final, non ! L'inspiration s'étant soudainement emparée de moi, je me suis vite aperçu que j'avais vraiment vraiment [trop] parlé ! hihihi...puis pour compenser cette partie qui viendra dans le prochain chapitre, ce présent chapitre est plus long que les autres. **_

_**Bref, euh….je dois vous dire que je suis étonnée moi-même de ce que j'ai écrit….c'était pas mon idée de base du tout pour ce chapitre….la suite n'en sera que plus dramatique ! ahahahah, rires sarcastiques !**_

_**Je remercie, au passage, pour toutes vos reviews chers fidèles mates ! Et j'espère, de tout cœur, que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 :<strong>

Après sa dure journée du mardi, Emma était enjouée à l'idée de _profiter_ enfin d'une journée reposante. Seulement deux heures de cours à la faculté, et Henry passait la journée chez Régina. Elle se rendit donc, après avoir embrassé son fils, à l'université d'humeur légère.

Killian, lui, n'en pouvait plus de la monotonie bruyante de Boston. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de prendre l'air. Un vif désir l'habitait : celui de tout plaquer pour s'évader dans la nature, et ainsi jouir de sa quiétude.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était prisonnier de cette ville de béton comme si une force invisible l'y ancrait profondément. Une force qui se faisait de plus en plus forte chaque jour.

De retour de sa course quotidienne, et après s'être douché, il attrapa à contre cœur sa veste ainsi que son sac pour se rendre à l'université.

Au programme du jour, cours de _Droit des affaires_ avec Monsieur Gold en effectif réduit. Le cours qu'Emma appréciait le moins, et pas parce que le tyran Gold lui avait collé Killian Jones sur le dos. Ou du moins, _pas seulement_ pensait-elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de cours, toute la petite bande d'amis –à l'exception de Killian et de Victor– était réunie. Le jeune Irlandais fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, arborant un sourire de façade. Un sourire de façade qui dissimulait sa tristesse, laquelle ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Emma.

Jefferson et Belle allaient quitter leurs amis pour se rendre à leur cours sur la _Renaissance artistique,_ option commune à leurs deux parcours. Chacun leur tour, ils leur firent donc la bise.

Depuis le premier jour, Emma n'avait pas laissé Jefferson indifférent. Le regard émeraude de la jeune blonde l'avait lui aussi interpellé. Subtilement, le jeune homme tentait de se rapprocher d'elle, un peu plus chaque jour.

Cette fois-ci, il lui caressa tendrement le bras avant de la quitter, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle espérait que personne n'ait remarqué mais, Killian, lui, l'avait noté. Ainsi, alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, le jeune brun lui dit :

« -Tu sais chérie, il t'aime bien.

-Quoi ? questionna Emma, confuse.

-Jeff. Il t'aime bien…et je pense que toi aussi ».

Oui, elle aimait bien Jeff. En tant qu'ami. Il semblait être un gentil gars, et, chose tout de même importante, était plutôt beau garçon. Mais cela suffisait-il pour qu'elle l'aime comme Killian le sous-entendait ? Non, sans doute pas.

Emma qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin à la suite de l'étrange affirmation de Killian fut soudainement ramenée à la réalité par les râlements de Ruby qui ne se priva pas de lâcher :

« -Bon, vous êtes bien mignons les deux, mais ça serait sympa de ranger votre cul pour qu'on puisse passer !

-Toujours aussi charmante Ruby ! répondit Killian en riant.

-Toujours, réitéra la jeune brune ».

Emma s'assit alors au deuxième rang, directement rejointe par Killian tandis que Ruby et Tink partirent s'asseoir deux rangs plus loin, ce qui attira, encore une fois, l'œil de Ruby. La jeune brune murmura alors à Tink :

« -Et, il se passe quoi avec Killian ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu se mettre devant en trois ans ! Pour un cours de Gold surtout !

-Hum, franchement je ne sais pas…mais, pourquoi pas après tout. J'espère simplement qu'il ne va s'imagine pas trop de choses, je ne pense pas qu'il supporterait une nouvelle fois d'avoir le cœur brisé, répondit Tink en regardant attentivement Killian et Emma.

-Allé Tink, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, la conseillère matrimoniale, ne remarque pas les regards qu'ils s'échangent ? Ils vont finir ensemble tu vas voir ! Je prends les paris, tu mises combien ?

-Ruby ! Je ne mise rien du tout. Il s'agit de Killian, il est comme un frère pour moi…cela dit, oui, j'ai pu remarquer leurs regards, et c'est cela qui m'inquiète, conclu la jeune blonde ».

Et fidèle à elle-même, Ruby s'écria à travers la salle :

« -Hé Killian, au deuxième rang, j'pensais pas voir ça un jour !

-Que veux-tu, je suis un homme surprenant, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Emma, non ? ».

_Surprenant_. Killian Jones, _un homme surprenant_. Sans doute pensa Emma. Mais le constat de Ruby embrouilla Emma. Pourquoi se mettre devant ? A ses côtés ? A elle, alors qu'il ne semblait pas être habitué à cela ?

Profitant des deux dernières minutes avant que le cours ne commence, Emma prit son courage à deux mains, et sans réellement sans rendre compte, se mit à regarder Killian avec insistance puis dit :

« -Pourquoi ce changement ? Pourquoi t'installer près de moi ?

-Faut-il une raison pour s'installer près d'une belle jeune femme chérie ?, répondit-il d'un ton charmeur.

-Je suis sérieuse Jones, pourquoi ?

-Parce que ta compagnie m'est sympathique ».

Elle le regardait fixement. Il en fit de même. Emma vit qu'il était complètement honnête avec elle à cet instant. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi appréciait-il sa compagnie alors que depuis leur rencontre, elle s'était montrée pour le moins froide avec lui. _Surprenant…ou bien totalement dérangé_ pensa-t-elle.

Voyant son malaise, Killian se leva sous le regard étonné de la jeune blonde, et dit d'un ton sérieux :

«Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je peux rejoindre les filles ».

_Quoi ?!_ Emma n'en revenait pas. Etait-il sérieux là ? Lui demandait-il réellement si elle souhaitait de sa présence ? Il la regardait, l'air interrogateur, en penchant légèrement sa tête de côté. _Non._ Elle ne voulait pas qu'il les rejoigne. Mais, lui dire sans motifs, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle finit donc par répondre :

« Non…il serait bête de déranger tout ce monde pour les rejoindre….je crois que je pourrais supporter ta présence pendant deux heures ».

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Killian se rassit. _Quel idiot_ marmonnait intérieurement Emma. Killian Jones était sans doute le plus adorable idiot de la ville.

Gold fit enfin son apparition. L'heure affichait précisément 10h00. A peine s'était-il assit qu'un vent glacial parcouru la salle. Emma se mit à frissonner. Killian la regarda en haussant les sourcils puis lui proposa son gilet.

« -T'es un gentleman maintenant ?

-Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid chérie…et je suis toujours un gentleman, rétorqua-t-il en ôtant son gilet ».

Emma souffla, faussement lassée. Elle laissa Killian poser son cardigan sur ses épaules. Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud, et ne trouva pas d'autres solutions que de baisser les yeux.

_Terrible erreur_. Sa chemise bleue nuit déboutonnée à trois boutons lui offrait une vue sur le torse viril du bel Irlandais. Elle se perdait totalement, propulsée dans un autre monde. Un monde meilleur.

_Non et non !_ Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par le _sex appeal_ de Killian Jones. Et, voilà, que de sa voix sensuelle, le beau brun en rajouta une couche, laissant Emma prise de court :

« -Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux !

-Merci, peina-t-elle à prononcer ».

Killian n'eut le temps de se retourner que la voix méprisante de Gold se fit entendre :

« Monsieur Jones, si je vous dérange, dites le moi ! Fermer ce qui vous sert de bouche, ou prenez la porte ! ».

Tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe de gentilles paroles à l'égard de son professeur, Killian se tourna vers Gold, le défiant presque du regard.

Le cours se passa sans encombre. A la fin de celui-ci, chaque étudiant allait récupérer son dossier pour la plaidoirie à préparer. Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Emma, le professeur lui dit calmement, sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait :

«Je vois que vous avez fini par apprécier la compagnie de Monsieur Jones mademoiselle Swan….fort dommage, moi qui vous pensais plus intelligente que les autres filles qu'il réussit à mettre dans son lit ».

Emma resta bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il parler de l'un de ses étudiants de la sorte ? Killian, qui se tenait à ses côtés, n'apprécia pas du tout qu'il s'en prenne à Emma. Il était prêt à répondre, le mouvement de sa mâchoire en étant la preuve, mais la jeune blonde le stoppa dans son élan en lui saisissant le bras tout en répondant à son professeur, un sourire faux aux lèvres :

« Bonne journée à vous monsieur ! ».

Une fois sortie de la salle, toute la colère de Killian explosa. Il était rouge, et répétait :

« Quel con ! Quel con ! ».

Ruby et Tink, qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène, s'approchèrent du jeune brun. La deuxième essayait de le calmer, tandis que la première demanda à Emma, un peu éloignée :

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

-Euh…Gold et son tact légendaire, répondit-elle crispée.

-Quel connard ce mec, j'te jure. Il n'en rate pas une pour emmerder et rabaisser Killian ».

* * *

><p>Le petit groupe, sous l'idée de Tink, se dirigea alors vers le <em>Neverland<em> pour se détendre. A l'exception d'Emma qui se commanda un chocolat à la cannelle, les trois autres étudiants prirent un café.

Victor venait tout juste de les rejoindre lorsque Ruby commença à parler soirée. Qu'elle aimait faire la fête ! Tous étaient très emballés à l'idée de passer une soirée beuverie au _Neverland _le soir-même. Du moins presque. Emma, bien qu'ayant la soirée libre, ne se sentait pas trop d'humeur pour ce genre de soirée. Ruby la supplia donc :

« -Allé Emma, à chaque fois tu nous fais le coup ! Viens c'te fois ci !

-Ruby…je ne suis pas du tout fêtes, ça ne me réussis pas pour te dire, répondit Emma, navrée ».

Killian lui aussi voulait être honoré de la présence de la jeune blonde. Mais, il avait encore en travers le pic amer de Gold. _En même temps_, se disait-il, _ce pauvre connard n'a pas tout à fait tort…j'aime les femmes, surtout lorsqu'elles sont dans mon lit_. Mais Emma Swan n'était pas n'importe quelle femme.

« -Jeff sera présent, ajouta-il en regardant le regard émeraude de la jeune blonde dans lequel se lisait incompréhension et colère.

-Pff, il est sans doute un type gentil, mais non….répondit Emma.

-Attends ? Waouh Killian, tu essayes de caser Emma avec Jeff, demanda Ruby, totalement choquée.

-Ruby, arrêtes tu veux, lança Tink avant de dire à Emma, Jeff est un gars gentil, même s'il souffre pas mal de la situation avec Caroll, son ex, qui a la garde de sa fille ».

_Jeff avait une fille_. _Jeff a une fille._ Elle n'était donc pas la seule, même si de son côté elle avait la chance de pouvoir élever son enfant quotidiennement. Il avait une fille, et souffrait de ne pas la voir grandir. Si Neal avait été comme ça, pensait-elle. Emma sortit de ses pensées, elle n'était pas prête à entamer une relation amoureuse. Peu importe l'homme.

«Il n'est pas mon genre d'hommes, et même s'il l'était, ce n'est pas le moment pour moi ».

_Genre d'hommes_ ? Non mais où allait-elle chercher ces phrases toutes faites ! Elle n'avait pas de genre d'hommes ! Encore plongée dans ses pensées, Emma en fut sortie par la question, plus qu'indiscrète de Ruby :

« -Donc, il y a un homme dans ta vie, miss mystère.

-Miss mystère ? Alala Ruby, tu me tueras un jour, s'exclama Victor.

-En quelque sorte, répondit Emma ».

Elle ne mentait pas. Il y avait effectivement un homme de sa vie. Un petit homme plus précisément ! Un petit homme de trois ans qui faisait d'elle la mère la plus fière de la planète. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. C'était Régina. Elle s'excusa et quitta la table pour répondre.

_Ouf._ Pensa-t-elle. Régina appelait très rarement lorsqu'elle gardait Henry. Mais, son petit garnement voulait simplement lui parler. Elle raccrocha son portable en soufflant des milliers de bisous.

A peine se tourna-t-elle pour rejoindre la table, que Killian lui apparut. Il semblait vouloir lui poser une question, mais hésitait. Emma, étonnée de son silence, le rompit :

« -Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Euh…à dire vrai j'allais essayer de te convaincre de te joindre à nous ce soir…est-ce cause perdue, chérie ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chiots battus.

-Je ne sais pas, essayes….ce n'est pas toi qui a dit être surprenant tout à l'heure ? Alors, vas-y, surprend moi ! dit-elle d'un ton joueur.

-Je pourrais te demander de le faire pour me faire plaisir…mais en réalité, le plus important c'est que tu décides de venir pour te faire plaisir à toi ».

_Putain de merde ! Putain de merde !_ Mais quelle est cette chose ?! Quel est cet OVNI qu'est Killian Jones ?! Emma avait imaginé toutes les réponses farfelues qu'il aurait pu lui dire, mais ça, jamais. _Le plus important c'est que tu décides de venir pour te faire plaisir à toi_….comment se contrôler ? Chamboulée, elle finit par répondre d'une voix tremblante :

«-Je je je…vais y réfléchir Jones…..promis.

-Cool, répondit-il en remettant en place une mèche rebelle de la longue et douce chevelure d'Emma ».

* * *

><p><strong>Le soir, au <em>Neverland<em>. **

Au moindre retentissement de la petite cloche de la porte du bar, Killian ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner. Il espérait réellement qu'Emma finisse par les rejoindre.

Il n'était pourtant pas en manque de compagnie. Deux charmantes jeunes femmes l'entouraient : Shanon, grande blonde aux yeux gris, à la voix légèrement stridente et Kim, petit et pulpeuse brune aux yeux bleus. Les autres s'étaient finalement assis à leur table habituelle et discutaient de tout et de rien, en trinquant à leur réussite.

22 heures. Emma ne se montrait toujours pas. Le jeune brun essayait de profiter au mieux de la soirée et bien entendu, buvant et flirtant sans modération. La boisson avait eu raison de lui. Il en arrivait presque à oublier Emma. Presque.

22 heures 15. La jeune blonde s'était enfin décidée à rejoindre son groupe d'amis au _Neverland_. Pour se faire plaisir à elle. Oui, pour se faire plaisir à elle essayait-elle de se convaincre. Elle avait grand besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, et elle aurait été folle de ne pas profiter de cette soirée.

Lorsque Killian aperçut au loin la longue chevelure blonde d'Emma, son visage s'illumina. Elle était venue. Emma, elle aussi, le vit –ainsi que les deux charmantes demoiselles qui l'accompagnaient– et lui sourit.

Totalement captivé par la jeune blonde, les plaintes de Shanon et de Kim, ne furent que brouhaha. Alors qu'Emma se dirigeait vers le petit groupe, Killian quitta promptement ses deux « nouvelles amies » pour la rejoindre.

« -Tu es venue finalement chérie.

-Il semblerait oui, répondit Emma, je devais te rendre ton gilet ».

Son gilet ? Killian savait pertinemment que le gilet n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle voulait venir mais se le refusait. Le cardigan lui a simplement permit d'outrepasser ce frein qui l'habitait.

Tous deux se dirigèrent en direction de leurs amis, lesquels leur firent des grands signes de main. Ruby, dont l'alcool la rendait encore plus spontanée, lança :

« -Alors Emma, qu'est-ce que Jones t'as dit, ou fait, pour que tu te joignes à nous ?

-Rien…je me suis juste dit qu'il serait stupide que je ne profite pas de cette soirée alors que mon… , la jeune blonde stoppa nette lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle en disait beaucoup trop.

-Ton quoi ? renchérit Victor ».

Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Elle n'était pas encore prête à dévoiler cette partie de sa vie. Elle s'était évidemment liée à chacun de ses amis, mais cela ne faisait qu'un mois à peine qu'elle les connaissait. Et comme il en avait pris l'habitude, Killian vint à son secours :

« -Sinon Victor, ce n'est pas toi qui avais envisagé de partir visiter mon beau pays l'an prochain ? Pour tes études, c'est ça ?

-Si si, c'est bien moi mec ! Et oui, ça serait pour les études, quelle autre raison pourrait m'y amener ? répondit le blond.

-La beauté des paysages, l'Irlande est sans doute l'un des plus beaux pays de la planète, souffla Emma ».

Tous les regards, étonnés, de ses amis se tournèrent vers elle. Pourquoi la regardent-ils tous comme si elle venait de prononcer une chose exceptionnelle ? se demandais-t-elle. L'Irlande est un beau pays, c'est un fait. Elle répéta alors :

« -Quoi ? L'Irlande est un beau pays, vous ne trouvez pas ? Tous ses paysages verdoyants, ses falaises ou bien encore ses charmants châteaux médiévaux en ruine…

-Ceci explique cela, s'exclama Ruby en riant.

-Que veux-tu insinuer ? demanda Jeff.

-Qu'Emma aime ce qui est irlandais pardi ! rétorqua Ruby, fière d'elle.

-Ce qui est irlandais est, par définition, bon, déclara Emma ».

Tout le monde se mit à rire. A l'exception de Jeff et d'Emma. Jeff, parce qu'il avait fait le rapprochement, comme tous les autres, à Killian et, Emma parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience de sa bourde. Killian, déclara alors :

« -Alors, tu me trouves bon, chérie ?

-Euh…je…ne,

- …voulais pas dire cela ? C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit, _ce qui est irlandais est, par définition, bon,_ réitéra Victor, encore affecté par son fou rire.

-Oui…mais comme toute règle, il y a exception, n'est-ce pas Emma ? questionna Jeff.

-Je suppose, répondit la jeune blonde sans grande conviction ».

Jeff bougonna un peu dans son coin. La réponse de la jeune femme n'était pas celle à quoi il s'attendait. Décidément, si Emma succombait à son charme à son tour, il n'avait aucune chance de la séduire.

Tink le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait très bien compris son jeu, et elle n'appréciait guère qu'il s'en prenne à Killian de la sorte.

_Ce qui est irlandais, par définition, est bon_. Mais que lui avait-il prit de dire cela ! Et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Et sa réponse à Jeff. Oui, toute règle à son exception, mais Killian Jones était-il cette exception ? Elle ne savait quoi penser.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plus tard dans la soirée.<strong>_

La soirée battait son plein. Emma commençait à s'amuser, elle était heureuse d'avoir saisi l'occasion. Elle en apprit ainsi plus sur Jeff, sur sa fille. Elle avait le même âge qu'Henry et, hasard ou non, se rendait dans la même école.

Jeff était totalement fou de sa fille, sa petite Grace. Il avait tant aimé sa mère, mais elle l'avait quitté. Il ne voyait plus sa fille que les week-ends, une semaine sur deux. Emma n'essayait même pas de s'imaginer à sa place, la souffrance qu'il devait éprouver.

Killian, lui, s'était rapproché du bar. Les deux jeunes femmes du début de soirée, Shanon et Kim, revinrent à la chasse. Shanon était beaucoup plus timide que Kim qui, elle se faisait très entreprenante, se collant à lui.

Profitant de l'absence de la blonde aux yeux gris, Kim attrapa la main de Killian et l'amena jusqu'aux toilettes, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle le plaqua contre le mur et se mit à l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Elle commença alors à lui ouvrir le pantalon, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Le jeune brun la stoppa en la saisissant par les épaules et lui dit :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-A ton avis ? Je veux que tu me baises, je veux te sentir en moi, répondit-elle dragueuse.

-Euh…je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée chérie !

-Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle, puis ayant regardé son pantalon, elle ajouta, de ce que je vois tu as autant envie de moi que j'ai envie de toi ».

Il la regarda. Elle était plutôt jolie. Après tout, pourquoi pas, ce n'était que l'histoire d'un soir. Une histoire d'un soir comme les autres. Il se lança alors à l'assaut de ses lèvres, baladant ses mains sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle finissait d'ouvrir sa braguette, la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était Emma. Killian, de dos, pesta puis lorsqu'il se retourna, il la vit_. Putain_, dit-il intérieurement. La jeune blonde, la boule à la gorge s'excusa et partit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

Killian referma aussitôt sa braguette, laissant Kim, seule. Comment pouvait-il être aussi con pour prendre son pied dans des toilettes miteuses alors même qu'il commençait à percer la carapace d'Emma ? C'était sans doute fichu maintenant. Il la rejoignit dans la salle en courant, criant :

« -Hé chérie, attends ! ».

Elle ne l'entendait pas, ou prétendait ne pas l'entendre. Pourquoi voir Killian Jones avec une autre femme avait cet effet sur elle ? Il n'était rien pour elle, rien. Il la rattrapa et lui dit :

« -Je suis désolé, vraiment…je je…il ne sait rien passé entre elle et moi, puis baissant sa tête comme un enfant pris en faut, il ajouta, tu es arrivé avant que quelque chose ne se passe.

-Rien ? Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, je n'appelle pas ça rien Jones !

-Oui…mais, je ne…j'ai cédé…dit-il un peu plus honteux chaque seconde.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à t'excuser Jones, retournes-y si tu veux…tu vis ta vie sexuelle comme tu l'entends, elle ne me regarde pas, finit par déclarer Emma en retournant aux toilettes ».

Il se sentait minable. Emma avait été adorable avec lui toute la journée. Il sentait qu'il gagnait sa confiance, et il venait de tout détruire parce qu'il avait cédé à pulsion animale. Il rejoint alors Jeff, lequel avait discerné quelques mots de leur conversation, et lui dit le sourire aux lèvres :

« -Elle ne t'aimeras jamais Jones.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en posant les mains sur la table.

-Comment pourrait-elle ? Regardes toi, tu sautes toutes les nanas qui se trouvent sur ton chemin. Emma a besoin de stabilité, et ça, tu ne peux lui procurer mon gars, répondit Jeff en jubilant.

-Oh je comprends, et la stabilité elle va la trouver avec toi, c'est ça,

-Tout à fait !

-Oui…c'est bien connu Jefferson ou le mec le plus stable au monde…je ne suis pas sûr que Caroll soit de ton avis sur ce point-là ».

Jeff ne répondit rien à cela. Caroll l'avait quitté à cause de ses dettes pour jeu. Mais il s'était soigné. Et il avait compris, sa fille comptait plus que tout autre chose. Il ne voulait que son bonheur.

Killian remuait son mug de bière. Il regardait la mousse valser avec le liquide jaunâtre lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Emma. Le jeune brun se redressa, et la vit, repoussant un homme. Il s'approcha d'eux, et dit :

« -Il me semble avoir entendu la dame vous demander de la lâcher, non ?

-C'est bon Jones, je gère, répondit Emma ».

Il recula d'un pas, mais lorsqu'il vit l'homme revenir à la charge, il le relança :

« -Je ne me répèterais pas, lâcher-là, tout de suite.

-La dame a dit qu'elle gérait, dégage mec ! répondit l'inconnu.

-Je ne crois pas non, rétorqua Killian en lui balançant un coup de poing en pleine face ».

Emma le regarda avec effroi, puis se précipita de ramasser ses affaires et sortit du _Neverland_ promptement. Ses amis regardaient Killian, sans savoir précisément ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'inconnu était toujours au sol. Sans doute à cause de l'excès d'alcool.

Killian décida, une fois encore, de rattraper Emma dans la rue. Alors qu'elle rentrait la clé dans la serrure de sa voiture, il posa sa main sur la portière, l'empêchant de partir. Il la regardait fixement. Elle le poussa et bougonnant :

« -Je n'aurais jamais dû venir !

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda le jeune brun, en colère.

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, pour te rendre ton fichu gilet Jones ! Maintenant, tu permets, la dame veut rentrer chez elle !

-Oh, donc c'est ça, tu es en rogne parce que j'ai frappé ce crétin ?

-Je t'ai dit que je gérais Jones, et tu ne m'as pas écouté !

-Il était ivre et insistant ! Je voulais juste t'aider ! ».

L'aider. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aidé. Elle avait appris à vivre seule, sans aide. Elle avait essayé toute la journée à se montrer sympathique avec lui, même si ce n'était pas chose compliquée, mais là, elle ne pouvait plus. Elle devait se protéger de lui, et faire deux pas en arrière. Deux petits pas. Elle lui déclara donc :

« -Ecoutes, j'ai essayé d'être sympa avec toi, d'accepter ton amitié…mais ça ne fonctionne pas, okay. Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? demanda-t-il, les yeux larmoyants.

-Parce que je ne VEUX pas, répondit-il en entrant de sa voiture ».

Elle démarra le moteur et, avec prudence, s'engagea sur la route, s'éloignant ainsi de Killian. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle voyait cette lueur dans ses yeux. Cette même-lueur qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux à lui quatre ans plus tôt. Et il l'avait trahie. Il lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Elle ne voulait pas être abandonnée une fois de plus.

Sur le trottoir, Killian la regardait s'éloigner. Il shoota dans une canette de soda, et retourna dans le _Neverland._ Il retourna dans les bras de cette fille, Kim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, reviews? <strong>_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Bon bah voilà un nouveau chapitre pour mes fidèles mates ! Merci vraiment beaucoup pour vos lectures et reviews ! Cela me fait très chaud au coeur ! Donc, cinquième chapitre...je sais que vous m'avez détesté, ou du moins certaines d'entre vous, d'avoir terminé ainsi le chapitre précédent mais c'était vraiment trop calme, trop cool entre eux...et ça c'était vraiment mais vraiment pas bon du tout ! Je veux du angst ! Bon là, c'est encore très léger...oui, ultra méga léger même ;) ._**

**_Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris dans ce chapitre, sans doute à force d'écouter de la musique, deux chansons...enfin plutôt une et demi ! Les références sont à la fin (histoire de ne pas spoiler un peu)._**

_**Bon, après, comme je l'ai dis à certaines de mes mates, un vent romantique s'est emparée de mon corps il y a deçà quelques mois...bientôt un an même...enfin romantique, en soit pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, mais bon vous comprendrez...**_

_**Une note particulière pour ce chapitre? Euh, mis à part munissez-vous de mouchoirs...enfin j'dis ça j'dis rien, j'ai chialé mais bon comme je me transforme en guimauve...j'sais pas si j'suis fiable.**_

_**Et spécial note pour Graham, oui toi mate, j'ai glissé deux trucs rien que pour toi dedans, j'espère quand même que tu trouveras les deux, enfin logiquement le premier, tu vas relever, sans soucis !**_

_**So, bonne lecture, et au plaisir de lire vos merveilleuses reviews qui me réchauffent tant le coeur !**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 5 :<strong>

Et une nouvelle fois, Killian avait passé la nuit avec une femme dont il ne connaissait que le prénom. Les rayons du soleil le réveillèrent. Et pour la première fois, il ne s'empressa pas de s'enfuir.

Il la regardait dormir. Cette Kim. Elle était là, sous ses yeux, entièrement nue sous des draps de soie. Puis, la vision encore brouillée, il scruta la chambre. Elle était d'un kitsch mortel. Pourquoi restait-il ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas ses jambes à son cou ?

Il attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. Il était 6h15. Il souffla un grand coup, essayant de se rappeler des événements de la veille après le départ de la belle blonde aux yeux émeraude.

Il avait été exécrable. Vraiment exécrable. Comment avait-il pu ? A Tink ? Celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Elle ne voulait que l'aider. Et lui, il l'avait envoyé balader. _Lorsque j'aurais besoin d'un psy, j'te ferais signe_ ! C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit, au grand étonnement de tous.

Et il avait frappé Jeff. Un bon coup droit dans la face. Il l'avait cherché. Oui. Il lui avait demandé où était Emma. _Partie_, avait-il articulé entre deux gorgées de rhum. Et Jeff était revenu à la charge, insinuant qu'il était responsable de son départ. Puis la goutte d'eau : _Tu détruis tout ce que tu approches_.

Ils avaient tous soufflé son nom. Ses amis ne le reconnaissaient pas. Killian avait toujours été impulsif –surtout depuis son avant dernière mission en Afghanistan, mais pas à ce point. Mais, ils blâmaient également Jeff. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Seul. Puis Kim l'avait rejoint et l'avait invité chez elle.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Kim. Une voix….une voix, certainement pas aussi mélodieuse que celle d'Emma. Killian la regardait alors qu'elle glissait subtilement sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il saisit son poignet puis, la fixant il dit :

« -Je ne peux pas…

-Une histoire d'une nuit, c'est ça ? Parce que tu sais, pour ce genre de chose, tu n'es pas censé rester pour le petit-déjeuner, répondit la jeune femme.

-Je sais.

-Mais ?

-De quoi mais ? rétorqua Killian, confus.

-Tu es encore ici. Pourquoi ? dit la jeune femme en se tournant pour lui faire face.

-Pour être honnête je ne sais pas.

-Oh, donc tu n'es pas un adepte du « coup d'un soir » ? C'était ton premier ? interrogea Kim, surprise.

-Non, je dirais même le contraire, mais … je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, tu es une inconnue, finit par balbutier le jeune homme.

-Inconnue ? Nous avons couché ensemble, je crois que le mot « inconnue » n'est pas forcément le bon, tu crois pas ?

-Pff, t'as probablement raison. Un truc a changé…je me sens…bizarre, se confia-t-il.

-Bizarre….okay, je crois que j'ai compris, rétorqua-t-elle avant de regarder son réveil et d'ajouter, bon je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir.

-Ouais, je crois aussi. Puis-je juste te poser une dernière question avant de partir ?

-Bien sûr, mais rien ne m'engage à y répondre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

-Ahah, ce dont tu as besoin, je ne peux te le donner, et à dire vrai, une seule femme le peut ».

Killian ne comprenait pas. L'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur son visage. Kim lui prit la main, puis en lui souriant, elle poursuivit :

« -De l'amour, du vrai. C'est de ça dont tu as besoin.

-Je ne suis pas bon à ça non plus…je ne pense même pas que ça soit pour moi.

-Tu trouveras, tu trouveras ».

* * *

><p>En cinq minutes, Killian avait enfilé jean et chemise. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à se lacer les lacets et à enfiler son blouson de cuir. Kim, elle, faisait couler son café. Il lui fit signe d'au revoir, et quitta l'appartement. Une fois dehors, il sortit son baladeur pour écouter de la radio. Hasard ou pas, la chanson diffusée, <em>Stay with<em> me de Sam Smith, résonnait en lui. Il se retrouvait tant dans ces paroles. C'est au rythme de cette mélodie qu'il se fraya un chemin vers chez Tink. Il devait lui faire des excuses.

_Guess it's true  
>I'm not good at a one night stand<br>But I still need love  
>'Cause I'm just a man<em>

Il repensait aux paroles de Kim. Depuis sa rupture avec son ex, Jack, il y a deçà quatre ans, il avait enchaîné _les coups d'un soir_. A chaque fois, il se sentait misérable d'en arriver là, mais il n'était qu'un homme et ces moments éphémères lui donnait l'impression d'être aimé.

_These nights never seem to  
>Go to plan<br>I don't want you to leave  
>Will you hold my hand?<br>_

Quelques verres, une jolie fille. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour craquer. Et des filles, il en avait à ses pieds. _Laurel, Sidney, Sam, Kim etc…_il y en avait tellement, que passé une semaine, leurs noms s'effaçaient de sa mémoire. Juste une nuit en leur compagnie, pas d'attachements, pas de sentiments. Mais au fond de lui, il avait besoin que l'une d'entre elle reste avec lui, qu'elle lui prenne la main et lui chuchote que tu irais bien. Et de cette fille, il en rêvait parfois.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<br>_

Ses songes étaient peuplés par le fantôme d'une femme. Jamais il ne voyait son visage. Une voix douce et apaisante. Une simple présence à ses côtés. La chaleur d'un corps qui partageait son lit. Mais ce n'était qu'un songe, et cette femme n'existait pas. Cette femme était toutes ces femmes _d'un coup d'un soir_. Cette femme, ce mirage, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Non.

_Why am I so emotional?  
>No, it's not a good look<br>Need some self-control  
>And deep down, I know this never works<br>But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt  
><em>

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi un tel changement ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se contenter de ces coups d'un soir ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? _Tu dois te ressaisir_, pensait-il. L'amour, non il avait assez donné. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer le retrouver. Il l'avait perdu et le même jour, son cœur s'était brisé.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me (x3)<br>_

Il était enfin arrivé devant l'appartement de Tink. Killian n'était pas un lâche. Il devait le faire, même s'il avait peur qu'elle le rejette elle-aussi. Après tout, il pensait le mériter. Il l'avait blessée. Il frappa alors à la porte.

* * *

><p>Il n'attendit pas loin de cinq minutes sur le palier avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Tink venait tout juste de se réveiller. Se frottant les yeux, elle le pria d'entrer puis demanda :<p>

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Killian ? Il est à peine 7 heures ?

-Désolée, oui c'est vrai…je ne sais ce qu'il m'a pris de venir te déranger à cette heure. Je reviendrais plus tard, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Mais non, reste. Maintenant que tu es là, c'est fait, déclara-t-elle ».

Elle servit alors deux grandes tasses de café. Elle en prit une, et tendit l'autre à Killian qui la remercia. La culpabilité se lisait dans les yeux du brun, il commença alors à prononcer des phrases incompréhensibles. Puis, il s'arrêta et repris son souffle. Enfin, il réussit à dire :

« -Je suis désolé Tink…pour hier, je me suis comporté comme le dernier des crétins. Tu voulais seulement m'aider….

-Hé, c'est bon Killian, t'avais besoin d'être seul et j'ai insisté. Puis c'est déjà oublié, lui répondit-elle en lui caressant le bras.

-Tu es trop bonne Tink…je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse ».

Tink sourit en soupirant. Il n'était pas possible. Toujours à se rabaisser. Toujours à penser qu'il ne méritait pas tant d'attention, tant de gentillesse. Mais lui, il avait le pardon tellement facile, surtout avec les personnes qu'il aimait. Jack en était le plus bel exemple.

Quatre ans après, il lui arrivait d'y penser encore, de regarder des photos de moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il caressait même son visage, frissonnait au souvenir de la douceur de sa peau, à l'odeur de ses cheveux, à la profondeur de ses yeux bleus. Il lui aurait pardonné, mais elle l'avait quitté. Elle s'était enfuie aux bras de ce James.

La jeune blonde avait très bien remarqué qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et, coquet comme il était, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : il n'avait pas dormi chez lui. Nerveuse à l'idée de lui poser la question, Tink détourna son regard, se noyant dans son liquide brunâtre. Killian lui demanda alors :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je suis juste fatiguée, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tink ? Peu importe ce que tu veux savoir, poses-moi ta question.

-Pff, c'est juste que…je suppose que tu as dormi chez une de ses filles d'hier…je sais que je n'arrête pas de te le répéter depuis Jack, mais faudrait que tu arrêtes, ça ne t'apportes rien de bon.

-Je sais, répondit-il tout simplement.

-Vraiment faudrait que tu arrêtes ça, parce que….attends quoi ? Tu sais ? demanda Tink incrédule avant d'ajouter, et tu comptes arrêter, ou tu sais juste ?

-Je vais essayer d'arrêter….je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'était comme si d'un coup, tout avait changé ».

La jeune femme regardait celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère l'air médusé. Elle était si fière de lui. Même si elle savait à quoi, ou bien plutôt à qui, était dû ce changement, elle voulait savoir si lui en avait conscience. C'était dans son cœur que tout avait changé. Il commençait à dire au revoir à Jack, il allait réussir à l'oublier enfin. Il allait réussir à se reconstruire. Les yeux illuminés, elle déclara :

« -Et aurais-tu une idée de ce qui a changé ?

-Non, je ne sais pas…je sais juste que c'est un sentiment qui vient de mes tripes, je dois changer, devenir meilleur…Ouais ça semble fou dit comme ça, hein ? questionna-t-il en faisait un clin d'œil à son amie.

-Non Killian…c'est loin d'être fou ».

Une demi-heure s'était déjà écoulée lorsque retentit en un bruit sourd le réveil de Tink. Elle traversa son appartement pour l'éteindre. De retour dans le salon, Killian s'apprêtait à partir. Tink, qui avait cours deux heures plus tard, lui dit :

« -Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure Killian !

-Euh…je ne sais pas si on va se recroiser, répondit Killian en se grattant le derrière de l'oreille.

-Tu sais, un jour tu devrais penser à venir plus souvent en cours Jones ! ahahah, non mais sinon, rien de grave j'espère ?

-Je dois aller m'excuser auprès de quelqu'un.

-Jeff ? demanda-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-S'il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas dans la soirée d'hier, c'est bien de lui avoir mis une droite Tink, s'exclama-t-il en riant.

-Je vois….Emma ?

-Oui, Emma. Je dois rattraper les choses avec elle, j'ai totalement merdé ».

* * *

><p>De son côté, cela faisait deux ans qu'Emma n'avait pas passé aussi mauvaise nuit. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de repenser à cette scène, au poing de Killian sur le visage de ce crétin. Puis son regard empli de tristesse sur le trottoir.<p>

Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait voulu bien faire, seulement l'aider. Mais cette simple idée qu'un homme vienne à son secours l'effrayait. La jeune blonde avait toujours été indépendante. Jamais, elle n'avait compté sur un homme pour la défendre ou bien remplir le frigo. C'était elle, elle faisait tout.

Emma se réveilla, ou plus exactement se leva, vers 7h30 du matin. Régina avait proposé d'amener Henry à l'école, mais elle avait besoin de le voir avant de se rendre à la faculté. Elle avait besoin de serrer son petit homme dans ses bras.

Les cernes très marquées, Régina lui proposa une grande tasse de café tandis qu'Henry dégustait son bol de céréales devant les dessins animés. La jeune femme brune lui demanda alors :

« -Tu ne sembles pas avoir passé une bonne nuit Emma, rien de grave ?

-Non, je n'ai pas été très sage hier, je n'aurais pas dû sortir, répondit-elle en se cachant le visage.

-Il y a autre chose miss, allé dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est juste ce mec…de ma promo, Killian Jones le tombeur de ses dames. Bref, la soirée se passait parfaitement bien jusqu'au moment où il a foutu un pain à un crétin insistant.

-Où est le problème ? demanda Régina qui ne comprenait pas.

-Je sais me débrouiller toute seule…je n'avais pas besoin de son aide, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Tu sais, il faisait ça pour t'aider…un simple merci lui aurait fait plaisir, et cela ne t'aurais rien coûté.

-Pff, souffla Emma en levant les yeux au ciel, par principe Régina, je lui ai clairement dis que je n'avais pas besoin de lui ».

A ce moment-là, Henry sauta du tabouret et s'élança vers sa mère pour l'enlacer. Elle le prit dans ses bras, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Oh mon bébé, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué !

-Tu m'as manqué plus d'abord ! dit-il en reniflant.

-Oulà, j'espère que tu ne vas pas m'attraper un rhume dis donc ! ».

* * *

><p>Elle lui enfila son manteau, le boutonna et attrapa leur sac. Tous trois partirent ainsi en direction de l'école. Henry, tenant dans la main de Régina et d'Emma dans chacune de ses mains, chantonnait la comptine qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre :<p>

_**Hello, hello,**_

_**What's your name ? (x3)**_

_**Hello, hello,**_

_**What's your name?**_

_**My name is Peter.**_

_**Hello, hello,**_

_**What's your name ? (x3)**_

_**Hello, hello,**_

_**What's your name?**_

Et d'une voix fluette, il dit :

_**My name is Sally. **_

_**Hello, hello,**_

_**What's your name ? (x3)**_

_**Hello, hello,**_

_**What's your name?**_

Prenant une grosse voix, tout fière, il continua :

_**My name is Pirate Bob.**_

_**Hello, hello,**_

_**What's your name ? (x3)**_

_**Hello, hello,**_

_**What's your name?**_

La voix grave, il termina :

_**My name is Marty Moose.**_

_**What's your name?**_

Il riait aux éclats, redonnant ainsi le sourire à sa mère. Elle était si fière de lui, chaque jour un peu plus. Tira son bras pour qu'elle le regarde, il lui demanda en penchant légèrement la tête :

«Maman ? Pourquoi tu chantes pas avec moi ? Comme la maîtresse ? ».

Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il semblait si triste qu'elle n'ait jamais chanté avec lui. Cela lui ferait pourtant si plaisir, mais elle en avait tellement perdu l'habitude. Elle se rappelait du temps où, avec Neal, ils leur arrivaient de chanter. Ils chantaient des rythmes de rock au volant de leur coccinelle jaune. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, leurs cheveux respiraient à la liberté et au bonheur. Elle esquiva alors la question de son fils en lui répondant :

« -Nous devons-nous dépêcher Henry, tu ne voudrais pas que madame Blanchard te fasses les gros yeux ?

-Mais la maîtresse jamais elle fait les gros yeux maman ! dit-il en roulant les yeux ».

_Trois ans et déjà impertinent ! Mais tellement craquant_ pensait Emma. Et, il avait raison. La femme brune, âgée vraisemblablement de la quarantaine, gardait son calme quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver, même contre des idiots de parents pris de caprices plus puérils que ceux de leurs enfants.

Enfin arrivés devant l'école, Henry attrapa sa mère et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il mit ensuite ses petites mains sur son visage, replaçant la mèche rebelle de sa mère derrière son oreille au passage, puis lui dit :

« -Je t'aime maman !

-Je t'aime aussi mon bébé, travailles bien !

-Mais je travaille tout le temps bien !

-Mais bien sûr, quelle tête en l'air je suis, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres ».

Sur ces mots, le petit garçon entra dans sa salle de classe et salua sa mère et Régina. Les deux femmes le saluèrent également, souriantes. Emma, qui devait se rendre à son tour à l'école –enfin à la faculté, fit la bise à Régina et lui promit qu'elles se reverraient très bientôt. Sans doute après le retour de voyage d'affaires de la jeune brune.

* * *

><p>Elle se dirigeait vers l'université la boule au ventre. La simple idée de croiser le regard du jeune brun l'effrayait un peu. Elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios dans sa tête comme prendre au mot ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur son amitié. Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Allait-il l'éviter ?<p>

Emma appréhendait également le moment où ils se retrouveront seuls. Et ils allaient devoir le faire, pour cette plaidoirie. Plaidoirie qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencée. Elle arriva alors face à l'amphithéâtre et rejoignit Tink et Ruby.

La jeune blonde jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle. Il n'était pas là. Bizarrement, cette boule qu'elle ressentait ne s'atténua pas. Tout juste installées dans la salle, Ruby demanda :

« -Bah alors Emma, comme ça tu nous lâches sans même dire au revoir ?

-Ouais, désolée…contretemps, répondit-elle gênée.

-En tout cas, je peux te dire que t'as ratée quelque chose hier ! Jones…

-…C'est bon Ruby, pas besoin de raconter, s'exclama Tink en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais…mais, balbutia la jeune brune.

-Ruby ! renchérit Tink ».

La jeune brune n'essaya pas d'en rajouter. Tink ne voulait pas que Ruby étale aux oreilles d'Emma le comportement de Killian après son départ.

Le cours commença. _Droit privé_ avec le professeur Connor Walsh. Alors que Ruby admirait consciencieusement le corps apollinien du jeune maître de conférences et que Tink prenait son cours, Emma, elle, était, une nouvelle fois, perdue dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi Tink avait-elle tant insisté pour que Ruby ne parle pas ? Que s'était-il passé avec Killian après son départ ? Elle ne voulait se l'admettre, mais elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire, le croire.

_**14 heures**_. Les trois étudiantes s'étaient installées à la cafétéria de la faculté. Elles discutaient du cours impressionnant du professeur Walsh. Bien évidemment, les critères n'étaient pas les mêmes selon Ruby et Tink.

Elles furent rejointes très rapidement par Belle, Victor et Jefferson. Ce dernier arborait un énorme cocard à l'œil gauche. Emma fut surprise de le voir ainsi mais ne chercha pas à en connaitre la cause.

Belle, bien que spécialisées en littérature française, sortait tout juste d'un cours sur la littérature britannique. Leur professeur leur avait alors demandé de choisir une œuvre, parmi une liste prédéfinie, et de l'étudier en détails. Une sorte de mémoire d'une cinquantaine de page, en mettant en avant l'originalité de l'œuvre.

Et Belle avait choisi la célèbre œuvre de J.M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_. Elle avait déjà lu l'œuvre enfant mais, à vrai dire, elle ne savait comment s'en tirer. Tink, qui souriait, déclara alors :

« -Tu sais, tu pourras toujours demander à Killian des conseils. S'il y a un admirateur de _Peter Pan_ ici, c'est bien lui !

-Vraiment ? demanda Belle, étonnée ».

_Waouh_. C'était la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit d'Emma à cet instant. Killian Jones, fervent admirateur de _Peter Pan_ ! _Vraiment pas banal_, pensait-elle. Tink répondit alors à Belle :

« -Ouais, Barrie est juste son auteur préféré ! Et _Peter Pan_, c'est limite sa Bible !

-Passionné alors ! La chance que j'ai ! D'ailleurs, où-est-il ? questionna Belle ».

Ruby n'osa pas répondre, de peur de se faire assassiner par le regard mitrailleur de Tink. Un petit silence s'était alors installé à la table du petit groupe mais, celui-ci fut très vite rompu par l'intervention de Jeff :

« -Sûrement encore au plumard avec l'une de ses pouffes d'hier.

-Jeff ! Arrêtes ça ! dit Tink, la voix agacée.

-Pourquoi ? Sois honnête avec toi, Tink, au lieu de le protéger, c'est ce qu'il est alors me reproches pas de dire la vérité ! répondit Jeff.

- Je ne te reproche pas de dire la vérité Jeff, c'est ton acharnement que je blâme ! déclara-t-elle de plus en plus énervée.

-Au moins, moi, je ne cogne pas sur les gens, dit-il en touchant son cocard avant de croiser les bras ».

Emma venait de comprendre. Tink qui empêchait Ruby de raconter la suite de la soirée, le cocard de Jeff, et ses insinuations. Son œil au beurre noir, Jeff le devait à Killian. Il y avait sûrement une raison à cela. La jeune blonde n'arrivait tout simplement pas à imaginer l'Irlandais comme étant violent.

* * *

><p>Tink, qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les complaintes de Jeff se leva de table et se rendit aux toilettes. Emma, qui voyait qu'elle était très affectée, décida de la rejoindre. Tink se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis, une fois redressée se tourna vers Emma et dit :<p>

« -N'écoutes pas Jeff, Emma. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, il est pourtant un gentil gars d'habitude…Et je sais que Killian n'est pas parfait, mais il ne mérite pas un tel acharnement.

-En effet…répondit Emma en souriant légèrement ».

Tink avait remarqué que derrière son attitude distante avec le jeune brun, résidait en réalité de profonds sentiments –tout du moins amicaux. Elle ne put que sourire à la réponse de la jeune blonde. Elle lui prit alors la main, et continua :

« -C'est un bon gars tu sais, un peu maladroit parfois mais il est l'une des plus belles personnes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Tink ? demanda Emma en grimaçant un tantinet.

-Parce que je pense que vous pourriez être de très bons amis si tu lui donnais une chance ».

_Lui donner une chance_. Ce n'était pas si simple. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis à peine un mois, mais elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Ou du moins, elle avait l'impression de le comprendre, notamment à travers cette lueur qu'elle discernait dans ses beaux yeux.

Tink reçut alors un sms. C'était Killian. Il lui demandait si elle avait vu Emma. Tink hésita à répondre. Sa conscience lui disait de demander à Emma si elle voulait le voir, mais il était son ami et elle voulait l'aider. Elle finit tout de même par dire :

« -C'est Killian…il te cherche.

-Moi ? articula-t-elle péniblement.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ? demanda Tink, le regard compatissant.

-Je…je…sais pas. Pourquoi me cherche-t-il ? ».

Emma savait très bien pourquoi il la cherchait. Il voulait parler de la veille. Elle le sentait du plus profond d'elle-même.

« -Tu le sais très bien Emma, répondit Tink.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée, avoua Emma.

-Il faut le faire pourtant, le plus tôt possible. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je constate que chacun de vous est affecté. Alors, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

-Okay d'accord, dis-lui oui, lâcha-t-elle ».

Que venait-elle de dire ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui. A peine l'avait prononcé, qu'elle aurait voulu retourner en arrière et annuler tout ça. Trop tard. Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent à table, attendant ainsi l'arrivée de Killian.

Il était nerveux. Les excuses, ce n'étaient vraiment pas son fort et, pour être honnête, il s'excusait rarement. Autant dire qu'aujourd'hui était une journée exceptionnelle pour lui. Il avait longuement réfléchi à comment lui présenter ses excuses. Des fleurs, des chocolats, ou autre chose…Cette femme était si imprévisible.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il sourit timidement à Emma qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Tink ne lui avait dit qu'elle avait demandé l'avis d'Emma avant de lui répondre, il déclara alors :<p>

« -Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

-Je t'écoutes, répondit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

-Pouvons-nous parler en privé, précisa-t-il en se grattant la tête de sa main droite ».

Alors que tous leurs amis commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, Jeff, lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Tink lui fit signe de ranger les siennes pour les laisser tous les deux. Aucun effet. Ruby insista à son tour. Rien mis à part qu'il déclara :

« -Je ne laisserais pas Emma seule avec lui.

-T'es pathétique Jeff, lança Victor.

-Oh, je suis pathétique ? Regardes mon œil, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ?

-Hého Jeff ! Elle ne risque rien avec lui, répondit Ruby avant d'ajouter en rigolant, mis à part tomber follement amoureuse de lui !

-Je ne bougerais pas, continua Jeff ».

Killian s'osait rien dire, n'osait rien faire. Il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas. Il ne voulait pas détruire le peu de chance de devenir l'ami d'Emma, si chance il lui restait. Emma voyait très bien qu'il se retenait et, même si elle appréhendait cette discussion, elle dit :

«Tu ne veux pas bouger ? Pas de problème, nous partons ! ».

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle saisit le bras de Killian et ils s'en allèrent tous les deux sous les yeux ébahis de Jeff, ainsi que des autres. Le jeune brun ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Heureusement, Emma n'avait toujours pas vu le bouquet qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, des pivoines mauves.

* * *

><p>Ils s'arrêtèrent alors sur un banc à l'extérieur de la fac. Le bouquet toujours caché dans son dos, Killian souffla puis commença en lui tendant le bouquet, qui était par ailleurs accompagné d'une carte :<p>

« -Je dois te dire que je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les excuses chérie…tiens, ce sont des pivoines…je…ne savais comment….si….des fleurs ou bien des chocolats ou autre chose, tu vois…j'suis pas très doué. Bon, bah finalement j'ai choisi les fleurs…tu n'es pas allergique j'espère ?

-Non, dit-elle en prenant les fleurs avant de les poser sur le banc après les avoir senties.

-Tant mieux, dit-il rassuré ».

Il se tut alors. Tout comme elle. Il n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux. Ses mains étaient de plus en plus moites. Ses yeux étaient humides. Il réussit finalement à laisser sortir :

« -Je suis désolé, pour hier. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Vraiment, c'est la dernière chose que je voulais mais, ce mec était là et …je ne pouvais pas rester de côté et ne rien faire. Quoi que tu penses de moi, je te considère comme mon amie et, je protège mes amis.

-J'ai compris tout ça Jones, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, je sais me débrouiller, c'est ce que j'ai fait toute ma vie, répondit-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

-Parce que tu n'avais pas le choix, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt avec assurance.

-Pardon ? Tu ne me connais pas !

-Parce que tu ne m'as pas raconté ton histoire, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre, je le vois dans ton regard chérie, déclara-t-il en la regardant intensément.

-Tu le vois dans mon regard ? réitéra-t-elle.

-Ouais…comme si…comme si tu étais un livre ouvert. Tu as dû te débrouiller seule parce que tu n'avais personne autour de toi. Je me trompe ? ».

Comment savait-il ? Cette chose de livre ouvert était tellement ridicule, mais pas complètement. Jamais, elle n'avait eu quelqu'un pour la protéger. Et il l'avait senti, lui, Killian Jones. Pourquoi ? La boule à la gorge, elle lui demanda alors :

« -Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai passé quelques années en Afghanistan…et parfois nous nous arrêtions dans des petits villages pour protéger les populations…il y avait beaucoup d'enfants orphelins, et dans leurs yeux, je retrouvais ce regard, celui que l'on a lorsqu'on est livré à soi-même.

-Je n'ai pas vécu en Afghanistan…tu ne peux pas comparer, dit-elle sincèrement.

-Peut-être…mais je pense qu'un orphelin reste un orphelin….Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon amitié, mais peut-être que c'est ce dont tu as besoin.

-Waouh, et tu crois réellement être le mieux placé pour savoir ce dont j'ai besoin ? Et TU ES ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est ça ? dit-elle, avant de se lever et dire, au revoir Jones, je crois en avoir assez entendu.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire chérie, rétorqua-t-il en lui prenant le bras pour qu'elle se rasseye, tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui sois là pour toi, qui ne t'abandonnes pas…détestes-moi si tu veux, insultes moi, je ne partirais pas pour autant. Je veux être ton ami alors, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour, mais je ne te lâcherais pas ».

Emma se retenait de verser une larme. Elle savait que tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il le pensait réellement et, depuis Neal, personne ne lui avait fait telle promesse. Elle voulait le croire. Vraiment. Mais son passé le lui empêchait.

Elle regarda alors sa montre. Il était 16h35. Merde, pensa-t-elle. Elle devait aller chercher Henry à l'école. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle lâcha alors, encore bouleversée :

« Oh merde, désolée, je dois partir ! ».

Killian fut surpris mais il ne la retint pas. Il fut également déçu qu'elle laisse le bouquet de pivoine sur le banc. Mais ils avaient parlé. Alors qu'il ferma les yeux, ramenant sa tête entre ses genoux, il entendit des pas se rapprocher. C'était Emma. Elle était revenue sur ses pas, pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda alors, pris le bouquet puis lui dit :

« -On se voit demain pour bosser le plaidoyer à la bibliothèque ?

-Pas de problème, dit-il d'une voix basse.

-Ok. A demain…et pour les fleurs, merci ».

Et elle s'en alla pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Elle avait finalement pris ses fleurs, c'était un début pensait Killian. Décidément, la regarder s'éloigner de lui était devenu coutume chez lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les références pour la première chanson, "Stay with me" de Sam Smith (bon, vous allez sans doute trouver que je me complique la vie, mais j'ai vraiment hésité à choisir celle-ci à cause de la date de publication...bah ouais une chanson sortie en 2014 alors que ma fic se passe en 2004, je rechigne un peu quoi...mais bon, je mets ça sur le dos de mon côté historienne, tellement carré sur la rigueur historique, à chercher un détail de crédibilité, authenticité (je vous épargne les termes barbares de ma belle discipline...je sais que l'une d'entre vous est encore pas totalement remise de ses émotions de ce fameux partiel, oh combien génial, d'épistémo) et tout le tralala...je vous raconte ma vie là je vois...bref, j'ai finalement dis, bah merde, ce n'est qu'une fiction donc laisses toi un peu aller et oublies un peu les cours...et puis c'te chanson correspond trop bien...enfin je trouve, vous me direz, hein?). Donc la deuxième chanson, ne riez pas, mais c'est une comptine pour enfant...je la trouve très mignonne, vous pouvez la trouver sur youtube, elle s'appelle "What's your name?".<strong>_

_**So, reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Me revoilà très chers mates pour un sixième (et dernier) chapitre ! **_

**_Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous faire apprécier Kim ! Et oui...je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, Tink est ADORABLE ! I miss my Tink so much ! So sad !_**

**_Je constate également que Jeff vous énerve pas mal...mais je peux vous dire que ça ne durera pas...enfin temporairement (hihihihi). Sinon, quoi d'autre à dire? Euh...la chanson, oui, bah comme l'a dit une mate qui m'est très chère, on visualise assez l'image de Killian marchant dans la rue, les écouteurs dans les oreilles (comme sur cette fameuse photo ! Vous voyez forcément de laquelle je parle ! Hein, mate ? D'ailleurs dans le clip même, Sam Smith marche dans la rue (bon il a la classe de Colin en moins, ça c'est sûr ! ahahahahah)._**

**_Bon, sinon, une petite note pour ce chapitre...euh, bah j'sais pas, tranquille quoi...le calme avant la tempête comme les marins le disent ! _**

**_Ah oui, j'oubliais, JACK je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai sortie (une p'tite nana qu'on voit pendant un épisode...) mais je l'aimais bien, son caractère de femme indépendante...un peu le même genre que Milah je trouve...mais en plus jolie (question de goût hein, enfin Milah n'est pas moche non plus). _**

**_So, bonne lecture mes mates chéris !_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 6 :<strong>

Une fois rentrée chez elle avec son fils, Emma repensa aux paroles de Killian. Il avait su lire en elle, tel un _livre ouvert_ comme il l'avait si joliment dit. Il voyait sa souffrance, ses craintes comme personne.

Alors qu'Henry dégustait son chocolat chaud et des tartines pour son goûter, Emma décida de s'occuper de ses fleurs. Elle huma leur délicieux parfum en fermant les yeux, la boule à la gorge.

Personne ne lui avait offert de fleurs avant ce jour. D'ailleurs, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de vase, et dû se résoudre à prendre un grand verre. Il n'était pas question de les laisser se faner.

Elle coupa les tiges avec délicatesse et plongea les pivoines dans l'eau doucement. Son regard se porta ensuite sur cette lettre. Légèrement rosée, elle avait déjà pris le parfum des pivoines. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'ouvrir.

La jeune blonde se mit à caresser le papier, sentant sous sa peau le grain de l'enveloppe, le relief de l'inscription de son prénom, et ce petit cygne qu'il avait sans doute pris la peine de dessiner dans le coin de l'enveloppe.

Peut-être devait-elle lui donner sa chance. Réellement. Le jeune Irlandais mettait tant d'efforts à devenir son ami. Soudain, Emma fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. C'était son amie Elsa.

« -Hé, Emma, alors comment tu vas ?

-Bah écoutes, ça va, la routine quoi. Et toi, comment évolue ton projet ?

-Tranquille, tranquille ma belle, je vais pouvoir ouvrir ma boîte de journalisme d'ici un an peut-être, répondit Elsa confiante, enfin j'espère.

-Mais si tu verras.

-T'es trop mignonne ! Sinon, euh, je t'appelais surtout pour te dire que je vais passer sur Boston pour une semaine pour un article, on pourrait se voir, ça fait tellement longtemps !

-Mais bien sûr ! Non mais quand même, être dans la même ville et ne pas se voir ? Elsa, voyons ! Puis, je te préviens, pas question que tu payes un hôtel, tu viens à la maison, répondit Emma d'un ton autoritaire.

-Emma…je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

-….Elsa ! coupa Emma.

-De toute façon, il n'y a pas de chances de te faire changer d'avis, hein ? questionna Elsa en connaissant que trop bien la réponse de son amie.

-Tu as tout compris ! ».

Pendant ce temps, Henry commençait à s'agiter. Elsa, qui entendait très bien à travers le combiné que le petit garçon réclamait l'attention de sa mère, déclara alors :

« -Bon, je vais te laisser ma belle, j'ai l'impression que le devoir t'appelles ! Fais lui une grosse bise de la part de tatie Elsa !

-D'accord, de toute façon, on se rappelle bientôt. J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir !

-Et moi donc Emma ! Bon, allé, bye, bonne soirée à toi et à Henry, conclu Elsa.

-Bonne soirée à toi aussi, dit Emma avant de raccrocher ».

* * *

><p>Alors que Killian se préparait des spaghettis bolognaise, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Une seule personne pouvait sonner à sa porte un jeudi soir : Tink. Elle venait sans doute aux nouvelles, pensa-t-il.<p>

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, _bingo_, c'était bien Tink. Il invita son amie à entrer, laquelle se dirigea dans le salon et s'assit au bar qui le séparait de la cuisine. Le jeune brun retourna alors à la préparation de sa sauce, puis demanda :

« -Tu restes manger ?

-Dire non à tes fameuses spaghettis bolognaise, mais quelle question Killian ! Bien sûr que je reste, dit-elle en riant ».

Les rires de Killian ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre ceux de son amie. Il était vrai que la jeune blonde ne refusait jamais les spaghettis du jeune homme. Elle qualifiait sa sauce de _divine_, et rajoutait même qu_'elle pourrait rivaliser avec celles des plus grands chefs italiens_.

Killian égoutta alors les pâtes pendant que Tink mit la table. Le jeune brun proposa à son amie de sortir une bouteille de rouge pour accompagner le repas, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils commencèrent ainsi à manger et, le plus naturellement possible, Tink commença son interrogatoire :

« -Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Emma ?

-Mmh, je suis étonné que tu ais tenu autant de temps Tink, répondit Killian en riant.

-Idiot va ! rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en lui donnant une tape sur le bras, alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il sérieusement.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils ».

_Pas grand-chose_, pensait-il. Elle se protégeait tellement derrière cette muraille qu'elle avait érigée autour d'elle. C'était une véritable forteresse qu'elle s'était construite en réalité. Quand bien même lui aurait-elle parlé davantage, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Même à Tink. Cela n'appartenait qu'à eux deux.

Les joues du jeune brun virèrent au rouge. Il se gratta également le derrière de l'œil, confus. Il ouvrait la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Tink, comprenait sa gêne, ajouta :

« -Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler…ce n'est pas grave, puis la jeune blonde changea de sujet, sinon ça avance bien votre plaidoirie ?

-Euh…disons que nous n'avons pas encore commencé, on se voit demain pour.

-Va peut-être falloir que vous vous bougiez mes chers, répondit Tink en souriant ».

Tout en débarrassant la table, Killian lui répondit, le sourire moqueur :

«-Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, t'as vu nos cerveaux, de vraies machines !

-Oh, il ne vous reste qu'un week-end, tranquille oui ! Et j'oubliais, Gold !

-Quoi Gold, rétorqua-t-il faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Toi et lui, ce n'est pas le grand amour j'te rappelle ! Tu sais très bien qu'il cherchera la moindre petite bête pour te casser, vous casser….dit la jeune blonde plus sérieusement, tu en as parlé à Emma ?

-J'en vois pas l'intérêt, déclara Killian en tournant le dos à son amie ».

_Pour l'éloigner encore plus de moi ? Non merci,_ pensa-t-il. Il fallait le dire, son passé avec le professeur Gold était pour le moins compliqué. Comment un homme aussi rancunier pouvait-il exister ? Pourrir la vie de sa mère ne lui avait pas suffi, il devait s'en prendre à lui.

Bon, il le reconnaissait, il n'avait pas arrangé son cas en embrassant sa femme. Mais il n'était qu'un simple gosse paumé. Abandonné par son père à la mort de son frère. Un garçon de 16 ans qui n'avait plus aucun repère, à l'exception d'elle, sa prof d'arts créatifs.

Et elle aussi était paumée. Pauvre Madame Gold, pauvre Milah. Totalement délaissée par son mari, qui passait le plus clair de son temps dans la grande ville. Seule, à élever son fils Neal, dans cette ville où chacun se retournait dans son dos. Méprisée par la population. Son crime ? Etre la femme du tyran de la bourgade, propriétaire de tout Storybrooke –ou presque.

Elle faisait craquer tous les jeunes lycéens. Sa chevelure ébène et ses yeux bleus, quel ado ne craquerait pas franchement ? Mise à part Tink, elle avait été la seule à le soutenir dans la perte de son frère. Si attentionnée, comme une mère. Ils s'étaient rapprochés…trop rapprochés.

La professeure n'avait su voir les signes, multipliant les gestes de tendresse avec ce pauvre garçon en manque d'amour maternel. Elle était coupable, elle avait laissé planer le doute et, dans la tête d'un adolescent, dieu sait qu'il s'en passe des choses.

Tink décida alors de quitter son ami, elle avait un rendez-vous. Killian ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour elle, _sa petite sœur_ avait un rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas le premier mais, il avait tout de même ce petit baume au cœur.

Il s'installa alors dans son divan, une bière à la main –une Guinness évidemment, la seule et unique vraie bière pour l'Irlandais– et alluma la télévision. Il zappait alors, à la recherche d'un programme intéressant, en vain. Il décida alors d'éteindre le poste de télévision et partit se coucher.

* * *

><p>Emma s'allongea enfin dans son canapé, télécommande en main. Quel début de soirée ! Sa sauce bolognaise qui accrochait, ses pâtes ratées et Henry grincheux qui ne voulait pas manger. Mais elle avait réussi à le faire manger, enfin juste un peu, et venait tout juste de le coucher.<p>

Elle aussi s'adonna au zapping. Rien d'intéressant non plus au goût de la jeune blonde. « _Ça vaut bien la peine de payer des masses pour ça ! »,_ pesta-elle en éteignant l'appareil.

Emma décida alors de se coucher elle aussi, faisant avant un petit détour par la cuisine pour se préparer un chocolat. Alors que le lait chauffait, son regard se fixa sur la lettre. Celle de Killian qu'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir lorsque son téléphone s'était mis à sonner. Une fois son chocolat dans une tasse, elle se saisit de l'enveloppe et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Quel délice ! Elle ne pourrait vivre sans cet élixir magique ! Le chocolat, la meilleure chose au monde. Enfin le chocolat à la cannelle plus exactement ! Au moins_, pensait-elle, ça, ça ne fait jamais de mal _!

Alors qu'elle était prête à enfin ouvrir cette fameuse lettre, elle entendit des petits _toc toc_ à sa porte, accompagnés d'une petite voix plaintive. Henry. Elle se leva aussitôt, rangeant la lettre dans le tiroir de son chevet et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le petit garçon avait les larmes aux yeux. Sanglotant, il peinait à prononcer le moindre de mots et tomba instinctivement dans les bras de sa mère. Elle lui caressait tendrement le dos, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Elle savait. Elle mit sa main sur son front, il était brulant. Henry réussit finalement à dire d'une voix tremblante :

« -J'ai…j'ai vomis…pardon maman, je voulais pas salir.

-Oh mon bébé, répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas fâché, d'accord ?

-D'accord, dit-il en reniflant».

Emma finit par prendre son fils dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle l'installa sur le rebord du plan du lavabo et regarda dans la pharmacie du sirop et de l'anti vomitif. Elle l'installa ensuite dans son lit, lui murmurant :

« Tu vas dormir dans mon lit cette nuit, mais seulement parce que t'es malade ».

Le garçonnet lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, attendant qu'il se rendorme. Exténué, il s'endormit en à peine un quart d'heure. Emma en profita pour aller nettoyer le petit dégât, profitant du calme avant la tempête. Elle connaissait son fils et, malade, il ne faisait pas ses nuits. Nuit blanche pointait son nez.

_Jackpot !_ Le petit garçon ne lui avait laissé aucun répit, se réveillant presque toutes les heures, prit de quinte de toux. A moitié endormie, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer une grande tasse de café. Et oui, elle n'avait peut-être pas dormie mais elle devait se rendre à la faculté. Pour cette fichue plaidoirie.

Elle se saisit alors de son téléphone pour joindre Régina. Emma n'allait pas envoyer son fils à l'école dans cet état. Malheureusement, la jeune brune ne put lui donner une réponse favorable, elle n'était pas en ville.

Emma se mit à réfléchir. Appeler une nounou ? Certainement pas, elle n'allait pas confier son fils malade à une parfaite inconnue ! Mais elle devait bosser avec Killian. Amener Henry avec elle ? Hors de question ! Elle se taraudait réellement, et le temps passait. 10h, 11h…

Elle devait prendre une décision vite. Elle saisit son téléphone pour envoyer un sms à Ruby.

Emma, 11h03 : Salut Ruby ! Dis-moi, Jones est avec toi ?

Ruby, 11h13 : Hé Emma, on t'attend ! Ouais, pourquoi?

_Pourquoi ne se contente-elle pas de me répondre ? Hein ? Elle est bien trop curieuse...je ne peux pas venir tout simplement…un empêchement, puis ce n'est pas comme si je mentais_, c'est vrai, se dit-elle intérieurement.

Emma, 11h15 : Un empêchement de dernière minute…je ne peux pas venir…euh…est-ce que si…je te donne mon adresse…il pourrait éventuellement venir…genre chez moi pour bosser.

Ruby, 11h18 : OMFG !

Emma, 11h18 : Ruby !

Ruby, 11h19 : Bah attends meuf, tu nous l'as tué là…comme nous tous en fait.

Emma, 11h20 : Grandissez un peu !

Ruby, 11h21 : De mauvais poil chérie ? (c'est Jones, juste pour préciser).

_Quel idiot celui-là ! Bien sûr que je l'ai reconnu ! Qui d'autre a le don de m'agacer avec ce surnom débile….non trop mignon. Faut que je me ressaisisse là, oh Emma, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de tomber dans le panneau ! _

Emma, 11h22 : Merci pour la précision ˃:( Alors ? Tu peux ou pas ?

Ruby, 11h23 : Tout ce que la princesse voudra, je l'exaucerai ;-)

_Oui ou non. Simples comme mots, n'est-ce pas ? Trois lettres. Pourquoi allonger une phrase –aussi adorable soit-elle– lorsque l'on peut se contenter de trois fichues petites lettres ?! Couillon d'Irlandais va ! Il m'énerve, il m'énerve !_

Emma, 11h25 : Donc, 305 Freeman St, Brookline…à disons 17h ?

Ruby, 11h26 : A votre service, Majesté. A tout à l'heure. ;-)

Emma se surprit à sourire. « Incorrigible ce fichu Irlandais » lança-t-elle. Puis retour à la réalité. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, effacer tous les messages…mais cela ne rimerait à rien. C'était fait. Bel et bien fait. Elle venait de commettre une bourde monumentale.

Elle venait d'inviter, oui parce que c'était ça en quelque sorte, Killian Jones chez elle. Elle, Emma Swan, avait invité le gars qu'elle était censée détester. Celui-là même dont elle devait se protéger. Et là, elle ouvrait la porte au loup. Quelle idiote !

Henry ! Henry ! Il allait venir chez elle. Henry…_Putain merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fait_ ! pesta Emma intérieurement. Il ne devait pas découvrir qu'elle avait un enfant. Elle priait pour qu'Henry dorme durant les quelques heures de présence de Jones.

Emma commença alors à regrouper toutes les photos de son fils, ses jouets et coloriages. Tout direction sa chambre ! Son appart devait ressembler à celui de n'importe qu'elle jeune étudiante, et non à celui d'une mère célibataire d'un p'tit garnement de trois ans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>16 heures 45<strong>_. La jeune blonde, après avoir donné les médicaments à son fils, le coucha et lui demanda de rester dans sa chambre et de ne la quitter sous aucun prétexte, qu'elle devait travailler. Elle lui rajouta qu'elle passerait le voir de temps en temps. Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa mère, mais il acquiesça.

Killian avait été surpris par la demande de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la nature de cet empêchement. Cela ne devait pas être anodin pour qu'elle se retrouve _contrainte_ de l'inviter chez elle.

_**16 heures 58**_. Il sonna à l'interphone, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Il regarda le numéro de l'appartement sur les boîtes aux lettres, n°402 au quatrième étage. Le jeune homme grimpa les marches trois par trois. Planté devant sa porte, il prit une profonde inspiration et appuya sur la sonnette.

Emma savait qu'il arriverait d'une seconde à une autre, mais lorsqu'elle entendit la petite mélodie stridente à la porte, elle sursauta. _C'est bon, tout ira bien. Henry dort. Aucun souci_, se rassura-t-elle en partant ouvrir la porte.

A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte, qu'elle aperçut l'Irlandais et son sourire béat. Les deux restèrent sans bouger quelques minutes, puis Emma le pria d'entrer. Il lui tendit une boîte métallique de couleur verte, ornée d'arabesques dorées. Devant l'air confus d'Emma, il lui dit :

« -Des cookies…

-Merci, mais il ne fallait pas. Je t'ai demandé de venir pour bosser et non prendre le thé, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Je sais chérie. Mais il est vraiment de mauvais ton de venir les mains vides, non ? répondit-il en arquant un sourcil et le sourire aux lèvres».

_De mauvais ton ? Il se prend pour le capitaine Crochet ou quoi ?!_ pensa-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre_ renchérit-elle pour elle-même. Elle répondit tout de même :

« Si tu le dis ».

_Bien sûr que je le dis_, rumina-t-il sans que la jeune blonde ne l'entende. _De bon ton_, il se rappelait lorsque sa mère lui répétait encore et encore de toujours respecter les bonnes manières qu'elle lui avait inculquées…et la fameuse formule du Capitaine Crochet les faisait bien rire, son frère et lui. Même son père, plutôt discret, s'autorisait à en rire quelques fois.

Alors qu'Emma le débarrassait de son manteau, elle finit par lui désigner la direction du salon, il osa demander, après avoir longuement hésité :

« Un petit tour du propriétaire ? ».

Elle le fusilla du regard. Sans même qu'elle n'ait à prononcer le moindre mot, Killian avait eu sa réponse. Il ajouta alors :

« Ou pas ».

Le jeune homme regarda alors autour de lui. Charmant salon, constata-t-il. Les murs couleur océan, deux trois tableaux représentant le monde marin, agrémenté de quelques plantes vertes…mais quelque chose l'interpella. Ou plutôt l'absence de quelque chose. Aucune photo. Emma le pria de s'asseoir et de l'attendre.

« Restes-là, je reviens….ne touches à rien ».

Il lui fit alors un signe d'approbation de la tête. Emma passa dans la chambre d'Henry. Il dormait à point fermé. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine, et prit deux verres et une bouteille de jus avant de retourner dans le salon.

Les deux jeunes étudiants se mirent alors au travail. Ils travaillaient sur un dossier impliquant deux grandes entreprises, OUAT's compagny et HTGAWM's compagny. La première étant accusée d'espionnage technologique par la seconde. Ils devaient monter un dossier béton, innocentant Edward Kitsis, PDG de OUAT's compagny.

Pour ce faire, ils avaient à leur disposition les archives de l'entreprise, les plus anciennes remontant au début des années 1980. Emma, comme elle l'avait promis, s'éclipsait de temps pour s'assurer que son fils allait bien. Bien entendu, le jeune brun le remarqua, mais ne dit rien.

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que les deux jeunes gens travaillaient sur leur plaidoirie. Il n'y avait pas de doute, le directeur de OUAT's compagny était bel et bien le créateur du projet CaptainSwan.

Killian, en meilleure forme qu'Emma qui tombait littéralement de fatigue, avait trouvé des traces de ce projet dans les archives de Kitsis datées de 1983, contre 1995 pour HTGAWM's compagny. Ils allaient même pouvoir retourner le procès contre la défense et ainsi demander des dommages et intérêts. Tel était le prix pour la diffamation dans le monde des Affaires.

Alors qu'ils ne le restaient qu'à rédiger leur plaidoirie, Emma commença à piquer du nez sur son écran d'ordinateur. Délicatement, l'Irlandais lui tapota le bras pour la réveiller, ce qui l'a fit sursauter. Inquiet, Killian lui demanda :

« -Tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui, répondit-elle en se détournant de son regard ».

Non ce n'était pas le cas et Killian le savait. La jeune blonde portait des cernes énormes, et puis tous ces allers-retours le confortaient dans son intuition. Il se mit alors à la fixer, puis, posant sa main sur la sienne, reprit :

« -Tu ne vas pas bien, regardes-toi, tu tombes de fatigue…je peux finir seul, toi vas te reposer.

-Non. Nous finissons ensemble, rétorqua la jeune blonde en retirant sa main de celle de Killian.

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout chérie, je t'assure, insista-t-il avec sincérité.

-Stop ! J'ai dit que ça allait ok, donc nous finissons pour que tu puisses ENFIN partir ! déclara-t-elle énervée ».

_Quelle tête de mule !_ pensa-t-il. Il arrêta alors toutes tentatives de la faire changer d'avis. Il n'était hors de question de se fâcher davantage –si fâchés ils étaient– avec elle. Mais il se sentait mal de la voir travailler dans un tel état. Elle avait réellement besoin de dormir.

Killian réfléchissait en la regardant. Elle s'énervait toute seule sur son clavier. Il devait l'arrêter. Au diable ! Qu'elle lui crie dessus, cela ne l'importait guère. Le plus important était qu'elle se repose. Se sentant fixée, Emma le regarda, puis d'un ton fatigué dit :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Enerves-toi si tu veux, mais je pars….donnes-moi ton numéro de portable…

-Tu ne manques pas de toupet toi ! coupa Emma choquée.

-Essayes quelque chose nouveau, chérie, ça s'appelle la confiance ! répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, tout de même plus pratique de se joindre directement que de passer par une intermédiaire, non ? Donc, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu me passer ton numéro pour qu'on puisse se voir demain pour le finir ENSEMBLE ? ».

Elle se sentait réellement conne. Non pas qu'elle pensait avoir sur réagit encore une fois (_bien sûr qu'elle avait sur réagit, mais elle ne se l'avouerait pas_), mais il n'avait pas tort. Et qui plus est, Ruby n'est sans doute pas l'intermédiaire la moins curieuse. Le regardant fixement, elle se leva puis dit :

« Restes là, je vais te chercher ça ».

* * *

><p>Emma se dirigea alors vers sa cuisine où étaient rangées ses cartes de travail avec ses coordonnées. Elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à apprendre son numéro par cœur –puis honnêtement, elle n'avait eu à s'appeler elle-même.<p>

Alors que Killian rangeait ses affaires, il entendit des pas s'approcher. Il ne leva pas de suite la tête, occupé à décoincer l'élastique de sa chemise dans la fermeture de son sac. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le garçonnet.

Surprise ! Il était surpris. Plus que surpris. C'était donc ça. Emma n'avait pu se rendre à la bibliothèque universitaire à cause de ce petit bout de chou. Il ne voulait pas faire dans l'évidence, mais il se demandait si ce petit garçon pouvait être le sien. Il y avait de grandes chances, il avait les mêmes yeux qu'Emma.

« -T'es qui toi ? demanda alors le petit garçon encore endormi.

-Euh…je…je…suis Killian, bégaya-t-il.

-Moi c'est Henry…elle est où ma maman ? ».

Il était donc bien le fils d'Emma. Emma Swan, cette merveilleuse blonde, avait un petit garçon. Emma Swan avait un enfant. Elle était donc encore plus épatante qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Vraiment, quelle femme ! Mener ses études, un boulot et élever un enfant en même temps, très peu pourrait le faire. Mais elle, elle pouvait.

Au même instant, Emma réapparut, le visage totalement décomposé. Son fils faisait face à Killian. Henry faisait face à Killian. Elle resta figée pendant une minute, puis s'adressa à son fils :

« -Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester dans ta chambre Henry !

-Mais j'ai faim maman…et soif…et très très mal au ventre, dit le petit garçon d'une voix triste tout en baissant sa tête ».

Voyant la culpabilité de son fils, Emma le prit dans ses bras et le consola. Que croyait-elle enfin ? Comme si un petit garçon de trois ans allait rester tranquillement dans sa chambre ! Idiote ! Elle tourna alors son regard vers Killian, toujours surpris, et sèchement lui déclara en lui tendant une carte de visite :

« -Tiens, voilà mes coordonnées : téléphone, mail, adresse que tu as déjà…tu peux partir maintenant…comme tu vois, j'ai du boulot.

-Merci chérie.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles chérie ? demanda le petit garçon interloqué et se tournant vers sa mère ajouta, c'est ton amoureux ? ».

Emma et Killian étaient bouche bée. Tellement mignon, mais tellement…faux ! Le jeune Irlandais tenta de répondre mais la jeune blonde prit les devants :

« -Non Henry, il n'est pas mon amoureux.

-Bah pourquoi t'appelles maman chérie ? questionna Henry en regardant fixement Killian.

-….euh…et bien…disons que c'est…un petit mot pour lui montrer que je l'aime bien, répondit Killian en essayant de trouver les bons mots, tout en se grattant derrière l'oreille.

-Un peu comme quand tu m'appelles « mon bébé », c'est ça maman ?

-Oui, tu as tout compris gamin ! renchérit Killian fière ».

Henry se mit à froncer des yeux et demanda à sa mère de le poser à terre. Continuant à faire les gros yeux, il s'approcha de Killian puis lui dit :

« -D'abord j'ai un prénom ! HENRY !

-Henry ! Dis pardon, on ne parle pas comme ça aux adultes ! se fâcha Emma, gênée.

-Pardon…Killy, dit le petit garçon en roulant des yeux ».

Kilian se mit à sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce surnom « Killy ». Et l'entendre de la bouche d'un enfant le rendait encore plus…mignon. En tout cas, le jeune Irlandais constatait que, haut comme trois pommes, le petit garçon était déjà aussi effronté que sa mère !

Emma fit alors signe à Killian de partir. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, espérant qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche. Alors qu'il enfilait son manteau, il lui dit :

« -Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Que tu avais un fils.

-Parce que ma vie…

-…ne me regarde pas, continua-t-il d'une voix compréhensive, donc on continue demain ? Y'en aurait sûrement pour deux heures grand max, chérie.

-D'accord…on fait ça.

-A demain

-Bye, conclua Emma en fermant la porte derrière le jeune brun ».

* * *

><p>Killian rejoignit ainsi son appartement tandis qu'Emma retourna à sa vie de maman. Killian venait de rencontrer son fils. Cela l'angoissait réellement. Allait-il lâcher l'information, malencontreusement ? Elle n'était pas prête à le présenter aux autres.<p>

Alors qu'elle s'installa dans son lit pour se reposer des dernières 24 heures, Emma reçut un sms. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le numéro, mais très vite elle mit un nom sur l'identité du fameux inconnu. Killian.

Killian, 22h03 : Chérie… ;-)

Emma, 22h05 : Jones ? Que veux-tu ?

Killian, 22h06 : Même pas drôle…tu m'as reconnu :-(

Emma, 22h07 : En même temps, idiot d'Irlandais, tu es le seul à m'appeler « chérie », niveau discrétion, revois ton truc.

Killian, 22h08 : Certes…mais que veux-tu, c'est l'amoureux qui parle.

_Pas de réponse. Que venait-il d'écrire ? Quel con ! Elle n'allait sans doute pas apprécier cette liberté. _

Killian, 22h10 : Chérie ? Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

Toujours pas de réponses. _Merde,_ bougonna-t-il. _Vraiment quel con je fais_ ! pesta Killian.

Killian, 22h12 : Chérie? T'es toujours là?

Killian, 22h30 : L'idiot d'Irlandais te souhaites bonne nuit, reposes-toi bien ;-).

Emma s'était en réalité endormie. Enfin. Après une longue journée, une très longue journée ! Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à 7 heures le lendemain matin, elle lut les messages de Killian et sourit. Quel idiot ! Elle répondit :

Emma, 7h05 : A l'attention de l'idiot d'Irlandais, je m'étais juste endormie…

La journée passa. Ils avaient réussi à terminer la plaidoirie et en été plutôt fière. Même si Killian appréhendait l'attitude de Gold à leur égard, à son égard. Il savait très bien que la conscience professionnelle ne l'arrêterait pas. Il croisait les doigts pour qu'il n'aille pas aussi loin, Emma n'avait rien à voir avec leur histoire.

* * *

><p>Lundi arriva très vite. Henry n'étant plus malade, il put retourner à l'école. Et il en était ravi. Il allait pouvoir revoir ses copains, et surtout son super copain Avery, comme il le disait.<p>

Emma et Killian se croisèrent sur le chemin de la faculté et firent, en silence, le chemin ensemble. A peine étaient-ils arrivés en face de leurs amis que Ruby les mitrailla de ses théories loufoques :

« -Alors, c'était quoi cet empêchement Emma, hein ? En fait, j'pense qu'il n'y en avait pas…que tous les deux vous vous voyez en secret…vous nous cachez un truc, je le sens !

-N'importe quoi Ruby, répondit Killian.

-Ah ouais ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? ».

Emma cherchait une excuse bidon pour faire taire Ruby. Killian faisait de même. Simultanément, ils donnèrent chacun une réponse…bien évidement différente (_ça aurait été trop beau si ça avait été le cas, non ?_).

« Dégât des eaux ».

« Dégât électrique ».

La jeune brune se mit à rire. Elle peinait à se calmer. Emma, elle, paniquait. Merde de merde marmonnait-elle sans être entendue. Ruby, ayant enfin reprit son souffle, lança :

«-Quitte à nous baratiner mes mignons, autant vous mettre d'accord avant hein…histoire d'éviter ce genre de …bourde !

-On ne te baratine pas Ruby, répondit Killian. En fait, c'était les deux. Le dégât des eaux a provoqué le dégât électrique…sauf qu'à mon arrivée le dégât des eaux était réglé vu que le plombier était déjà passé…elle attendait l'électricien pour le dégât électrique. Aussi simple que ça.

-Ouais, bah j'suis pas convaincue mister, dit la jeune femme brune en les regardant fixement.

-Si réellement nous vous cachions une quelconque relation, pourquoi aurait-elle pris le risque de se faire prendre en t'envoyant un message vendredi ? rétorqua le jeune brun avec assurance.

-Bah justement ! Ça, c'est une preuve de plus ! Comment mieux détourner les soupçons qu'en nous mettant sous le nez des indices qui nous prouveraient le contraire ! Mettre les preuves en évidence, parce que lorsque c'est juste sous notre nez, on ne soupçonne rien…tu te rappelles Tink, de ce dossier sur lequel nous avions bossé…le mec tu sais celui-ci qui avait volé à son patron cette toile, hein ? Et bah le malin avait judicieusement caché la peinture sous une autre peinture ! Elle était là, aux yeux de tous ! ».

Killian ne trouva rien pour répondre à ça. Ruby avait perdu tout le monde. Calme plat autour des étudiants. Victor rompit alors le silence en balançant amoureusement à sa petite-amie :

« -Qu'est-ce que t'es tordue comme fille toi !

-Oh oui…mais avoues que t'aime ça Whale. Hein ? répondit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

-Oh que oui ma Ruby chérie ».

* * *

><p><em><strong>13h20.<strong>_ Les étudiants se levèrent pour se rendre au cours de Droit des Affaires. La joie se lisait sur leur visage, ils étaient si heureux de retrouver leur tyran de professeur ! Tandis que Killian s'arrêta aux machines à cafés, les autres continuèrent leur chemin.

Emma en profita donc. Elle devait le remercier. La jeune blonde s'appuya alors sur l'une des machines à cafés, fixant le jeune Irlandais. Ce dernier lui proposa alors un café –ou autre boissons chaudes– ce qu'elle déclina. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle laissa sortir de sa bouche :

« -Merci.

-Pour ? demanda Killian, ne sachant pas de la raison de ce merci.

-M'avoir aidé avec cette histoire de…dégâts, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ah…ce n'est rien chérie.

-J'apprécie…tu aurais très bien pu lâcher l'info…mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de leur parler de ton fils mais à toi…les raisons de ton silence sont tiennes et je les respecte. T'inquiètes pas, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi chérie, rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant une œillade ».

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Emma. Mais aussi dans son ventre. Ruby, qui était au loin, leur cria de se dépêcher. _Elle ne changera donc jamais_ ! pensèrent-ils tous les deux. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la salle de cours, en silence. Un silence qui était de trop pour Emma, qui, timidement lui déclara :

« Oh fait, tes cookies étaient pas mal…excellents même. Henry a adoré, tout comme moi. Il y avait un petit goût particulier, je n'ai pas su mettre un nom…pourtant ça m'est si familier.

-Ingrédient secret chérie, désolé. Recette de famille, gardée depuis des générations, répondit Killian en lui souriant, je pourrais vous en refaire si tu veux ?

-Jones…

-Je vais vous en refaire, et non ça ne me dérange pas…au contraire ».

Emma s'arrêta. Il fit de même. Elle le regarda puis se mit à rire doucement avant de reprendre son chemin vers la salle de classe. Il était décidément un adorable idiot. Et peut-être que, finalement, elle l'aimait bien (_voire beaucoup_). Et cela, pour être honnête, la terrifiait énormément. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il restait adorable avec elle, et quoi qu'il fasse, elle l'appréciait un peu plus. Tout ceci n'était pas dans ses plans...et s'il y avait une chose dont Emma Swan détestait, c'était bien l'imprévu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, reviews? <strong>_

**_Bon, oui of course je ne vais pas conclure ma fic ainsi, c'était une blague, ce n'est point le dernier chapitre ! ahahah, ouais j'me sens d'humeur blagueuse aujourd'hui !_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**BONSOIR A TOUS TRES CHERS MATES QUE J'AIME ! Non non non, je ne suis pas du tout en train de vous attendrir...héhé...**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews...ça fait tellement chaud au coeur, vraiment ! Bon, j'ai promis un drama...bah il arrive !**_

_**So, bah en fait je ne sais pas quoi dire...bon j'ai déjà des avertissements pour certaines mate :**_

**_ Graham : Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce que contient la lettre...désolée mais pour un prochain chapitre...mais ça va te plaire !_**

**_ Kufi : Oh ma petite Kufi, t'es tellement mignonne tu sais, oui c'est bien de toi que je parle...et ouais, tout à l'heure tu te rappelles de mon p'tit interogatoire? Hein? Bah en fait, je savais que c'était ton DA préféré, j'avais juste besoin d'une précision pour mieux te tuer...(enfin j'avais tout de même écrit c'te scène hier quoi...hihihihi sorry ! )._**

**_ Eleaa : Aka Super Mate (pas de jaloux siouplait, c'est elle qui s'est surnommé ainsi, pô moi...grrr lol) : Je t'ai promis un p"tit clin d'oeil pour em faire pardonner...BIG HUG !_**

**_So...bah j'ai pleuré...surtout pour c'te scène...je sais que tu vas pleurer toi Kufi...punaise...maman pourquoi je fais ça à mon bébé. _**

**_Ouais donc, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire..._**

**_Une dernière note : MOUCHOIR ! Et autant pour le FB je suis désolée d'avoir été si cruelle, autant le cliffhanger AHAHAHAHHAHA ! _**

**_So, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! :- )_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 7 :<strong>

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce fameux vendredi. Malgré ce petit secret qu'Emma partageait dorénavant avec Killian, elle avait établi une certaine distance avec lui, tout en restant cordiale avec le jeune Irlandais.

En gentleman, Killian acceptait sa décision. Mais il restait présent, attendant le moment. Attendant le moment où elle se sentirait prête à lui faire confiance, à être son amie. Il avait tout le temps devant lui –du moins pour l'instant.

La jeune blonde se rapprochait beaucoup de Ruby qui ne se privait pas pour la pousser vers Killian, en vain. La jeune brune avait également essayé de la faire sortir, pour une soirée _girls and toys_. Bien que l'originalité de la petite brunette ne lui avait pas déplu, Régina n'étant pas revenue, elle avait été obligé de refuser.

Belle avait énormément avancé son devoir sur _Peter Pan_, notamment grâce à l'aide de Killian. Son enthousiasme les impressionnait tous, même (_**surtout**_) Emma. Tink n'exagérait pas, l'œuvre de Barrie était bel et bien sa _Bible_. Il était tel un gosse lorsqu'il commençait à en parlait, ses yeux brillant comme des milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Le petit groupe d'amis continuaient à passer quelques après-midi au _Neverland _à discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout des cours, les partiels approchant lentement mais sûrement. Ils y riaient tous de bon cœur, et Jeff s'était même excusé auprès de Killian.

Cependant, Killian savait très bien que les excuses de Jeff n'étaient pas sincères. Il avait très bien vu, comme les autres, que l'étudiant en art était intéressé par Emma. Il espérait ainsi se rapprochait un peu plus de la jeune blonde.

* * *

><p>Ce vendredi-là, Emma sortait tout juste de l'école avec Henry lorsqu'elle l'aperçut au loin. Le temps s'étant rafraichit en ce début de mois d'octobre, le jeune brun portait un duffle-coat en laine marine ainsi qu'une écharpe. Il semblait se diriger vers le centre-ville, les écouteurs dans les oreilles.<p>

Emma continua son chemin et se retrouva très vite à peine deux mètres de lui. Il ne l'avait toujours pas vu, attendant le passage au feu vert pour les piétons à un passage clouté.

Alors que le feu passait au vert, Emma vit une voiture déboulée comme une folle. Lui, ne l'avait pas vu. Instinctivement, la jeune blonde cria « Jones ! » mais ce dernier n'entendit rien. _Couillon d'Irlandais_ pesta-t-elle.

Emma attrapa alors Henry fermement par la main et se dépêcha d'atteindre l'Irlandais. La voiture se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Elle le saisit brusquement par le bras, à tel point qu'il en fut retourné et lui fit face.

Elle le tenait fermement, et lui, choqué, enserra sa taille. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Killian lui murmura alors en souriant :

« Il était temps ».

Mais Emma n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Elle s'énerva après lui tout se détachant de son torse –oh combien accueillant. Elle lui criait, non lui hurlait, dessus. Le jeune brun tenta alors de la calmer :

« Hé chérie, pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourd ! ».

Emma le dévisagea quelques secondes, et en profita pour réajuster son manteau. _Il n'était pas sourd ?_ La blague. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais elle était encore plus en colère contre lui. Elle lui répondit alors, sans réellement être consciente de ses paroles :

« Pas la peine de crier ? Tu n'es pas sourd ?! Tu as failli te faire renverser idiot parce que tu ne m'as pas entendu à cause de ta putain de musique ! J'ai eu peur pour toi, alors ne me dis pas de ne pas crier ! ».

Elle avait eu peur pour lui. Emma Swan avait eu peur pour lui, Killian Jones. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire niais en arquant son sourcil. Elle avait eu peur pour lui. Face au mutisme du jeune homme, Emma, qui tenait encore fermement son fils, lui demanda, encore énervée :

« -Pourquoi tu souris comme un nigaud ?! Hein ? J'ai un truc entre les dents, dans les cheveux ? Quoi ?

-Non. Rien de tout ça chérie, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Alors ? Tu souris comme ça, bêtement maintenant ?

-Non...c'est juste que…tu viens…tu viens de dire tu as eu peur pour moi, avoua-t-il ».

_Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible…je n'ai pas dit ça, il a dû halluciner ou un truc du genre. J'ai eu peur pour lui ? J'ai dit ça ? Moi ?_ Elle se questionnait intérieurement. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir dit ces paroles. Comment était-ce possible ? La scène venait tout juste de se dérouler, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne pas s'en souvenir. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, puis elle répondit enfin, sur la défensive :

« -Je n'ai pas dit ça Jones.

-Si, tu l'as dit. Je peux te citer chérie : _Tu as failli te faire renverser idiot parce que tu ne m'as pas entendu à cause de ta putain de musique ! J'ai eu peur pour toi, alors ne me dis pas de ne pas crier ! _

-Tu dérailles complètement…je n'ai rien dit de tel, t'as dû te prendre un sacré coup sur la tête Jones.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Non.

-Si.

-Nooon.

-Siiiiiiiiii.

-Grrr tu m'énerves ! ».

Le jeune brun n'ajouta rien, se contentant de la regarder. Elle était encore plus belle inquiète. Les joues légèrement rosées, le regard encore plus profond, et cette mèche rebelle qui ne tenait pas en place. _Que diable lui arrivait-il !_

Henry, fatigué d'attendre, se mit à tirer sur la manche de sa mère pour attirer son attention. Le regard de la jeune femme se porta alors sur son enfant qui lui dit, d'une petite voix :

« Dis maman, c'est quand qu'on y va. J'ai faim moi ».

Killian, trop occupé à taquiner Emma, n'avait même pas remarqué la présence du petit garçon. Emma n'eut même pas le temps de répondre au garçonnet, que le jeune brun s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du petit brun :

« -Hé Henry, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de lui demander sincèrement, et ton ventre, il va mieux ?

-Oui…maman m'a donné des médicaments pour que je vais mieux, répondit Henry en lâchant la main d'Emma pour se rapprocher de Killian.

-Cool, tu as une super maman alors p'tit mec...Henry, se reprit-il.

-C'est la meilleure maman du monde d'abord ma maman, répliqua le petit garçon en souriant à sa mère.

-Je veux bien te croire Henry, déclara Killian en se redressant ».

Les deux bruns échangèrent alors des petits sourires entendeurs. Emma grimaça légèrement, se demandant ce qui arrivait à son fils, d'habitude timide avec les _inconnus_. La jeune blonde prit alors son fils dans ses bras, puis, lui caressant le dos dit :

« -Bon, il est temps de laisser Killian et d'aller prendre ce chocolat Henry.

-Il peut venir avec nous, dis maman ? demanda le petit garçon sous le regard incrédule de sa mère avant de se tourner vers l'intéressé, tu viens avec nous ? ».

_Oui_, répondit Killian dans sa tête. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait boire un chocolat avec eux, mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Enfin si, il pouvait mais, Emma, elle, n'était certainement pas prête. Il se sentait réellement dans une situation embarrassante, il ne voulait pas s'imposer vis-à-vis d'Emma, mais il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir son fils.

_Non, non et non _! pensa Emma. _Comment fait-il, hein ? Comment fait-il pour charmer tout le monde ? Sauf moi bien sûr,_ rajouta-t-elle en niant l'évidence. _V'là que c'est au tour d'Henry de succomber ! Qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu ?_ se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement. La jeune maman, le cœur serré et le sourire crispé, répondit alors à son fils :

« -Henry, je suis sûre que Killian à d'autres choses à faire.

-Pff, c'est vrai ? dit-il en fixant l'Irlandais, légèrement contrarié.

-Euh…oui, ta mère a raison…je dois…bégaya-t-il en se grattant derrière l'oreille, je dois…faire des trucs d'adultes ».

_Des trucs d'adultes_ ?! _Mais quel con ! Où est passé mon imagination ? Des trucs d'adultes….qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire –dire pour une femme !_ se dit-il. _En espérant qu'Emma n'aille pas s'imaginer des choses, _ajouta Killian.

_Des trucs d'adultes ?! Quel idiot ! Je le pensais plus imaginatif que ça ! Des trucs d'adultes…qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre de la bouche d'un homme ! _se dit-elle. _Bon, d'accord, s'il avait sorti les mots banque, loyer ou truc du genre, on aurait eu droit aux « c'est quoi une banque ? C'est quoi un loyer ? » de la part d'Henry_, continua Emma.

« _Bah d'abord c'est nul d'être adulte ! s'exclama le petit garçon en boudant, si c'est comme ça moi je vais toujours rester un enfant, comme Peter !_ ».

Il était le digne fils de sa mère ! Adorable ! Killian ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à l'innocence du petit bout de chou. C'est vrai, qu'être adulte, ce n'est pas tous les jours drôle, mais tout comme la vie d'un enfant, non ?

_Putain de merde ! Oh non ! Jones réfléchit bien avant de parler c'te fois-ci _(parce qu'elle avait très bien vu son petit sourire en coin, celui plein de malices)_…non ne va pas sur ce terrain…parce que sinon il pourra dire adieu à son chocolat ! Henry et Peter…on n'est pas couché ! _

«-Peter ? demanda Killian à Henry en s'approchant de lui –et de sa mère par extension (_vu que le petit garçon était toujours dans ses bras_).

-Bah Peter Pan ! Tu connais pas ? lança-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus horrible du monde avant d'ajouter en roulant des yeux, moi j'adooooooore !

-Si si je connais, répondit Killian sans en dire plus au plus grand bonheur d'Emma ».

Emma voulait s'enfuir. Comment pouvaient-ils si bien s'entendre alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer ? Enfin pas complètement mais presque. La jeune blonde rompit alors la distance avec le jeune brun, puis déclara :

« -Bon, nous devons vraiment y aller Henry.

-Au revoir Killy, soupira le petit garçon.

-Au revoir Henry, répondit-il en souriant puis plongeant son regard dans celui d'Emma, à demain chérie.

-Au revoir Jones ! ».

Et, une nouvelle fois, il la regardait s'éloigner. Le temps passé avec la jeune blonde lui semblait court –trop court. Il se rendit alors compte, qu'entre leurs discussions sur le « _j'ai eu peur pour toi_ » et celle d'Henry, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de la remercier. Le jeune brun l'interpela alors :

«-Hé chérie !

-Quoi encore ? répondit l'intéressée en se retournant.

-Merci, dit-il, reconnaissant, avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la rigolade, tu as épargné à mon visage de bien funestes dommages ».

Emma ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux et de poursuivre son chemin. Après tout, ils avaient un chocolat chaud à boire ! Mais, de son côté, dans son malheur, Killian avait eu l'occasion de constater qu'Emma Swan se souciait de lui en fin de compte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mercredi 8 mars 1989, à Storybrooke. <strong>_

Cela faisait déjà 4 ans que la famille Jones avait quitté l'Irlande pour les Etats-Unis. Sa mère, Elisabeth Jones Barrie, avait finalement reçu son ordre de transfert. Ses années en Irlande avait sans doute été les plus belles de sa vie. Après tout, c'était durant ces années qu'elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie, Charles Jones, et avait donné naissance à ses deux fils, Liam et Killian.

Ils avaient naturellement emménagé dans la résidence familiale de la mère de famille, dans la petite bourgade tranquille de Storybrooke dans le Maine. C'était une grande bâtisse victorienne, de couleur jaune pâle, entourée d'un terrain de plus de quatre hectares et d'un petit lac. La maison, qui appartenait à la famille Barrie depuis deux générations, était la seule propriété qui avait échappé aux mains de Gold, à son grand malheur. Son seul but, faire fuir la famille pour récupérer ce qu'il pensait lui revenir de droit et ainsi devenir maître de la ville.

Elisabeth travaillait une semaine sur deux à Charlestown, une base navale dans la banlieue de Boston, et l'autre depuis chez elle. Un rythme très soutenu, mais la jeune mère ne se souciait que du bien-être de ses fils. Leur offrir un cadre de vie sain, ouvert sur des grands espaces, était sa récompense. L'Irlande leur manquait tant, _au moins,_ se disait-elle, _le dépaysement leur sera moindre ainsi_.

Ce matin-là, Killian ouvrit les yeux avec un grand sourire, il fêtait ses 10 ans. Il sauta de son lit en un quart de tour et dévala les escaliers de leur grande demeure familiale (_tellement rapidement qu'il manqua de s'étaler sur le sol_).

Le jeune garçon scruta chaque pièce de sa maison à la recherche de sa mère. Elle n'était pas là, ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire. Sa mère, en stage intensif depuis un mois sur la base navale de Charlestown, n'avait donc pas réussi à se libérer. Triste, il s'étala sur le canapé du salon.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque son père et son frère Liam firent leur apparition. Liam, âgé de 5 ans son aîné, se vautra à ses côtés puis lui, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, lui souhaita :

« -Joyeux anniversaire p'tit frère !

-J'suis pas p'tit ! répondit-il en croisant les bras et boudant.

-Je t'aime aussi Killian, ajouta son frère en le mitraillant de bisous pour le faire rire.

-Arrêtes, arrêtes Liam…je t'aime aussi, réussit finalement à dire le jeune frère, dont le sourire avait de nouveau illuminé le visage angélique ».

Liam avait toujours réussi à faire sourire son petit frère lorsque ce dernier était d'humeur chagrine. Leur mère lui manquait tant, leur manquait tant. Il avait tant espéré qu'elle puisse se libérer pour être présente pour anniversaire. Mais elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas pu. Il ne lui en voulait pas, comment pourrait-il ? Elle devait obéir aux règles de la _Navy_, et il savait que sa mère l'aimait. Comme tout petit garçon de dix ans, il voulait sa mère, tout simplement.

Leur père, Charles, un grand et costaud roux, avait trouvé un emploi de garde-côte dans la petite ville. Malgré sa sévérité apparente, il était un père aimant et présent pour ses fils, et totalement fou d'amour pour sa femme. S'agenouillant en face de son fils, il lui dit en prenant ses mains dans les siennes :

« -Joyeux anniversaire mon grand…Allé, viens manger ton petit-déjeuner.

-Je t'aime papa, murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras ».

Et, accompagné de son père et de son frère, Killian se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Tous les matins, les deux frères Jones avaient le privilège de déguster les fameux pancakes de leur père, _les meilleurs du monde_, selon Killian.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, les deux frères se préparèrent pour se rendre à l'école. Le chef de famille réservait à son fils une surprise de taille pour l'anniversaire de son fils, il demanda alors à Liam :

« -Liam, veux-tu te charger d'amener ton frère à l'école, j'aimerai préparer une surprise pour son anniversaire.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises, répondit Killian qui avait tout entendu.

-Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ? rétorqua Liam, étonné par les dires de son petit frère.

-Bah…depuis…euh…maintenant, balbutia le jeune garçon.

-Oh je suis sûr que celle-ci tu vas l'apprécier mon bonhomme ! s'exclama son père, le sourire aux lèvres ».

_J'en doute_, se dit Killian. La seule chose –personne- qu'il désirait le plus avoir pour son anniversaire, c'était sa mère. Et le petit garçon s'était fait à l'idée que, cette année, sa mère ne pourrait être présente.

La seule réjouissance du jour pour le petit brun était son cours de français. Cette langue le passionnait tant, et il fallait le dire, son professeur y contribuait beaucoup. C'est ainsi qu'était né son amour pour LE grand homme français, Victor Hugo. Oui, il était _légèrement_ précoce pour son âge !

De retour de l'école en début d'après-midi, père et fils déjeunèrent sur la terrasse. Tous deux racontèrent leur journée à leur père –du moins Killian (_l'adolescent avait bien d'autres préoccupations !_). Le patriarche avait préparé pour le dessert le gâteau préféré de Killian, _l'irish chocolate cake_. Un simple gâteau au chocolat qui devient irlandais en lui ajoutant quelques pommes de terre et quelques gouttes de whisky.

Tandis que Charles et Liam mirent les bougies sur le gâteau, Elisabeth franchissait la porte de leur maison, prête à faire la surprise à son fils. Le père de Killian, le briquet en main, dit alors à son fils :

« -Je crois que cette année nous allons faire une exception, la surprise avant le gâteau.

-Cool, bougonna-t-il ».

Liam, qui avait été mis dans la confidence avant le repas, partit chercher les présents de son frère. Ainsi, père et fils attendirent le retour du fils aîné. Elisabeth, qui essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, s'approcha de la terrasse puis dit d'une voix douce :

« Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'un jeune garçon fêtait son anniversaire aujourd'hui, est-ce le cas ? ».

Reconnaissant la voix de sa mère, Killian se retournant, bouche bée. Le temps de quelques secondes, il ne réagit pas avant de s'élancer dans les bras de sa mère en criant :

« Maman ! ».

Il la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, ne retenant pas ses larmes de joie. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Son père avait finalement eu raison, il adorait complètement cette surprise ! Elisabeth prit le visage de son visage entre ses mains, séchant par la même occasion ses yeux océans, puis lui dit avec tout l'amour qu'une mère puisse donner :

« -Joyeux anniversaire mon grand.

-Tu…tu…tu…es venue !

-Bien sûr ! Pour rien au monde j'aurais raté tes dix ans Killy, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime aussi chéri ».

Toute la petite famille Jones passa ainsi le reste de la journée ensemble, profitant de la douceur de ce mois de mars pour faire un tour sur leur fameux Jolly Roger. Etant à l'honneur en ce jour de fête, Killian eut même la chance de conduire la barre.

Quelques jours passèrent, et les frères Jones ne pouvaient qu'être heureux de la présence de leur mère. Cette dernière leur avait expliqué qu'elle ne pourrait rester qu'une seule semaine –mais en réalité il en était tout autre. Elle et leur père avait une nouvelle à leur annoncer, mais ils devaient encore attendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi 12 mars 1989. <strong>

C'est tout excité que Killian se réveilla, parce qu'aujourd'hui, lui et sa mère allait visiter le _Maine Maritime Museum_. Une journée rien que lui et sa mère. En dehors des livres, les bateaux étaient sa passion.

Elisabeth aimait voir son fils si passionné. Elle admirait cette facette de son fils, lorsqu'il aimait quelque chose (ou quelqu'un), il ne l'aimait pas simplement de tout son cœur. Non, lui, son petit garçon, son petit Killy, avait cette capacité à aimer avec toute son âme. Elle était tellement fière de lui, de sa force.

Elle savait quel genre d'homme il deviendrait plus tard, le genre qui chercherait le grand amour, le seul et l'unique de sa vie, son âme-sœur. Et elle aimait le taquiner avec cela parce que comme tous les petits garçons, il répondait à sa mère _les filles, c'est nuls_. Et parfois, charmeur, il lui rajoutait que la seule fille qu'il aimerait, c'était elle.

La journée se déroula sans encombre, passionnant encore plus Killian pour le monde marin. En même temps, la mer coulait dans ses veines. Avant de reprendre la route, ils s'arrêtèrent à un petit restaurant et y dégustèrent une tourte aux pommes de terre.

Le chemin du retour était long et pluvieux. Les petites routes du Maine n'arrangeaient pas les choses non plus. Constatant son fils endormi, Elisabeth sourit. _Quel ange _! soupira-t-elle. Au bout de deux heures de route, la jeune mère, prudente, décida de s'arrêta à une station-service. Elle devait se dégourdir les jambes, boire un café et faire le plein. Killian qui venait à peine de se réveiller, dégusta lui un chocolat chaud.

Il ne restait qu'une trentaine de kilomètres avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin chez eux. La pluie s'était par ailleurs arrêtée, au grand soulagement d'Elisabeth. Pour faire passer le temps plus rapidement, la jeune femme alluma la radio. A peine entendirent-ils les premières notes que les deux Jones se mirent à sourire. _Your song_ d'Elton John, la chanson du mariage d'Elisabeth et de Charles.

Cette chanson voulait beaucoup dire pour elle. Certes, elle et son mari l'avaient choisi pour leur mariage, mais c'était également cette chanson qui lui fait franchir le premier pas, à lui. _Peut-être, que sans Elton John, vous ne seriez pas là_ ! répéta-t-elle à ses fils en riant.

« Storybrooke ! s'écria le jeune garçon à la vue du panneau de l'entrée de la ville ».

Oui. Ils étaient sur le point de rentrer chez eux. Enfin, c'était ce à quoi ils pensaient, tous deux, à cet instant. Ils ne savaient pas que ce moment, était l'un des derniers qu'ils partageaient. Parce que ce soir tragique, un camionneur ivre leur fonça dessus, détruisant leur voiture avant de prendre la fuite.

Blessée, Elisabeth réussit à s'extirper du véhicule. Elle avait vraisemblablement des côtes cassées, mais elle se fichait de la douleur. Ce qui lui importait, c'était de sortir son fils de la carcasse. Il était coincé. Sa ceinture de sécurité refusait de s'ouvrir, et aucun objet tranchant n'était à leur disposition.

La route était calme. Trop calme puisqu'elle put entendre les gouttes d'essence couler du réservoir. Elle réussit enfin, à bout de souffle, à le sortir. L'instinct maternel, oui ça devait être ça. Ils s'éloignèrent ainsi en vitesse de la voiture qui ne tarda pas à exploser.

Elisabeth installa son fils en contrebas de la route. A son grand soulagement, il n'avait que quelques égratignures. Par contre, elle, elle était en mauvais état. Après toutes les années passées au front, elle avait appris à reconnaître certaines blessures. Son foie avait sans doute été perforé pendant la collision, la vidant de son sang lentement.

Apeuré, Killian demandait à sa mère ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, malgré le fait qu'elle lui dise que tout irait bien, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait que si les secours n'arrivaient pas, elle allait mourir. Mais ils étaient seuls au milieu de la route. Sans téléphone. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de garder sa mère éveillée.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et aucune voiture ne semblait passer devant eux. L'humidité, le froid, la lumière des flammes, telle était le spectacle de la mort de sa mère. Nonobstant le froid glacial de cette nuit, Killian restait fort pour sa mère.

Il ne la trompait pas, il était son fils, et elle savait qu'elle rendrait son dernier souffle. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, au grand maximum deux heures. Avec difficulté, elle retira son manteau et le recouvra, malgré ses contestations.

Une heure était passée depuis l'accident. Toujours personne. Killian maintenait au mieux sa mère éveillée, la forçant à lui parler, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Lentement, elle s'endormit. Le petit garçon, les larmes aux yeux, la supplia alors :

« M'man, tu te réveilles…il faut que tu te lèves…m'man…viens on rentre ».

Elle ne se réveillait pas. Il agitait son corps, mais rien. Aucune réaction. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Non. Il avait besoin de sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas à cause de lui. Killian se détacha alors de sa mère puis se leva et se mit à courir en direction de la route :

« A l'aiiiiiiiiiiide ! S'il vous plaît ! hurla-t-il avant de répéter presque 'en murmurant, s'il vous plaît ».

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues rosées. Sanglotant, il retourna près de sa mère. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il leva lentement sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux, caressant encore et encore sa longue chevelure. Fatigué, frigorifié, il s'endormit dans la nuit.

Lorsque Kilian se réveilla le lendemain, il espérait que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar mais la chambre dans laquelle il se réveilla n'était pas la sienne. Non, c'était une sinistre chambre d'hôpital. Son frère lui tenait la main, le visage humide. Réveillant son frère, empli de panique, il cria :

« Mamaaan ! Où est maman ? Je dois la voir ! ».

Il sauta de son lit à sa recherche mais fut rapidement rattrapé par son frère. Killian se débattait, il voulait absolument quitter cette chambre, rejoindre sa mère, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Puis, comme une massue, Liam, le serrant dans ses bras, lui avoua :

« -Killian ! Maman…maman est…elle n'a pas survécu.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai…tu mens, répondit-il en pleurant tout enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son frère.

-Killian, regardes-moi, regarde-moi. Tu dois rester fort…je sais…, puis pleurant à son tour, nous devons l'être, tous ».

Sa mère était morte. Elle ne reviendrait plus jamais. Killian se sentait responsable. Tellement responsable. Sans son anniversaire, sa mère ne serait pas rentrée, et ils n'auraient pas visité ce musée. Il n'y aurait pas eu d'accident. Mais, tout comme son frère, il ignorait une chose : même sans son anniversaire, elle serait rentré deux jours plus tard et, elle l'aurait amené au musée.

* * *

><p>Depuis ce jour où Emma l'avait sauvé, Killian ne savait plus quoi faire avec elle. Lui qui croyait qu'elle commençait à baisser sa garde. Tout faux. Elle s'était éloignée encore plus. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin encore une fois ? Peut-être aurait-il dû garder pour lui le fait qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Elle ne répondait même plus à ses messages. Les lisait-elle au moins ?<p>

Pourquoi ? Emma continuait à se poser cette question. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas d'avoir prononcé ces mots ? S'était-elle réellement inquiétée pour sa vie ? Au point de le nier ? Pour quelle raison le nier ? Elle avait agi comme toute personne aurait réagi face à une telle scène, sauver la vie d'un homme. N'est-ce-pas ?

Le mois d'octobre s'écoula à une rapidité déconcertante. Ce jour qu'Emma détestait tant arriva. Trop vite à son goût depuis le dernier. Le 23 octobre, alias le jour de son premier abandon.

Elle détestait tellement fêter son anniversaire. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être seule ce jour-là, mais avec son rôle de mère de famille, ceci n'était pas simple. Mais cette année, Henry était à la maternelle, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses.

Depuis quelques jours, il ne cessait de lui demander de passer la nuit chez son copain Avery et avait finalement cédé à sa requête. Ainsi, ce samedi 23 octobre 2004, Henry passait la journée, et la nuit, chez son ami. Cela l'arrangeait grandement étant donné qu'elle avait, exceptionnellement, cours à l'université.

Toute la journée, Emma ne prononça aucun mot, se contentant d'écouter les discussions de ses amis. Son visage était davantage éteint qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle ne remarqua même pas l'insistance avec laquelle Killian la regardait.

L'Irlandais percevait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Emma. Elle ne but même pas le chocolat à la cannelle qu'elle s'était commandée. Pourquoi était-elle aussi vide ? Avec un au revoir faible, elle quitta ses amis. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

* * *

><p>Elle erra dans la ville sans but précis. 21 ans. 21 putains d'années, et dès ses premiers souffles, elle fut abandonnée, à l'image du reste de sa vie. Même si elle maudissait Neal, elle se disait parfois que, sans Henry, elle serait probablement morte. Elle survivait pour lui. Elle continua son chemin sur la rive de la rivière Charles, les cheveux au vent.<p>

Elle n'arrivait pas à vider son esprit. Et Dieu qu'elle en avait besoin. Sans réellement réfléchir, Emma entra dans le premier bar et rejoignit le comptoir. Elle interpela le barman et commanda une bière. Elle détestait ça pourtant.

Au même moment, Killian entra à son tour dans le bar. De dos, il reconnut sa longue chevelure blonde, et son blouson de cuir rouge. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de débloquer la situation avec elle pensait-il au fond de lui.

Il s'assied à ses côtés. Emma ne réagit pas de suite, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers sa droite, elle fut très surprise de le voir. Il était là, la regardant comme si elle 'était l'une des sept merveilles du monde, sans bouger. Buvant une gorge du liquide âpre, elle lui demanda avec nonchalance :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-La même chose que toi princesse, répondit-il en faisant signe au barman, une Guinness s'il vous plaît ».

Emma retourna à la contemplation de son verre, s'échangeant aucun regard avec Killian, ni la moindre parole. Le jeune Irlandais avait si mal au cœur de la voir dans un tel état. Il lui demanda alors, d'un ton protecteur :

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chérie ?

-Rien.

-Tu ne veux pas parler ?

-Quelle perspicacité Jones, répondit-elle ».

Il n'insista pas. Il finit sa bière, paya le barman puis, après avoir salué Emma, se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. A mi-chemin, il se retourna. Il devait vérifier s'il avait juste concernant son comportement.

« -Hé, chérie.

-Quoi ? répondit la jeune blonde exaspérée.

-Joyeux anniversaire ».

Emma manqua de s'étouffer. Comment diantre savait-il ? Sa respiration s'accéléra, et le regard paniqué, se tourna vers lui pour lui demander :

« -Comment sais-tu cela ? COMMENT ?!

-L'intuition…et, livre ouvert chérie, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle ».

Après lui avoir demandé d'un signe de tête a permission pour la rejoindre, il tenta de la rassurer en lui souriant tendrement. Cela semblait fonctionner. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il dit finalement :

« -Tu n'aimes pas les anniversaires, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et c'est un euphémisme….mais dis-moi, comment as-tu su ? dit-elle tout en se tournant pour lui faire face.

-Quel orphelin aime ça ?

-Et tu tiens ça d'où ? Des petits Afghans ? Tu es soldat, c'est ça ? questionna-t-elle.

-Marine chérie…en partie, oui, répondit-il la gorge nouée ».

Oui, même les petits Afghans n'appréciaient guère fêter leur anniversaire sans l'amour d'un parent, d'une famille. Mais lui aussi détestait son anniversaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'associer à la mort de sa mère. Il n'était pas le seul à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert puisqu'elle lui lâcha :

« -Non…enfin, il y a plus que ça…toi aussi t'es orphelin ?

-En quelque sorte, se contenta-t-il de répondre ».

En quelque sorte. C'était ça, compliqué. Il en était un en quelque sorte puisque sa mère était morte et que son père l'avait délaissé depuis ce triste jour. Et à la mort de Liam, il avait même fini par quitter le pays, laissant Killian seul. Oui, il l'était. Cela faisait mal à dire, mais Killian Jones était orphelin.

Emma ne chercha pas en savoir plus voyant qu'il n'était pas à l'aise sur ce sujet. Puis, ils n'étaient pas amis, _les cœurs à cœurs,_ non merci pensa-elle, _surtout avec lui_. L'ambiance s'était faite pesante, et comme à son habitude, Killian essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

« -As-tu fait un vœu ?

-A quoi bon ? Pendant une grande partie de mon enfance je l'ai fait, cela a-t-il fonctionné ? non.

-Peut-être que ce vœu mérite tout simplement plus de temps pour se mettre en place…n'as-tu pas un rêve de gosse que tu as toujours voulu réaliser ?

-Pfff, si y'en a bien un mais…il est ridicule ».

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Pourquoi réussissait-il à la mettre dans un tel climat de confiance pour qu'elle baisse ses murs ? Emma entendait ses paroles comme s'il lui disait de garder espoir. A 21 ans, pourquoi trouverait-elle cette chose si précieuse qu'est un chez soi ? C'était son vœu le plus cher…et des rêves, elle en avait eu beaucoup.

« -Aucun rêve de gosse n'est ridicule, déclara Killian sincèrement.

-Le mien l'est.

-Dis le moi et je te dirais s'il l'est vraiment chéri…et je peux te dire que, quoi que soit ce rêve, il ne peut pas être plus ridicule que le mien.

-Ah ouais, et c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant pour la première fois de la soirée.

-Ne te moques pas mais…j'ai toujours rêvé de combattre Peter Pan aux côtés du Capitaine Crochet, dit-il sérieusement.

-Tu te fous de moi ? demanda Emma qui n'y croyait pas.

-Je suis toujours sérieux chérie ».

Emma se mordit la lèvre, et avait la gorge nouée. Elle but une gorgée de cette bière immonde, puis, prenant sur elle, déclara :

« -Quand j'étais petite et que j'avais la chance de tomber sur une famille qui me laissait regarder la télévision…je passais des heures devant le patinage artistique. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à patiner. J'aimais croire que c'était quelque chose de magique, comme si tu…

-…comme si tu marchais sur l'eau, continua Killian ».

Emma resta bouche bée. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait en regardant les patineurs. Il était décidément trop trop…elle ne savait même pas mettre un mot dessus. Elle ajouta :

« -C'est ridicule, tu vois.

-C'est bien des choses, chérie, mais certainement pas ridicule, dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne ».

Au moment où il posa sa main sur la sienne, un ensemble de frisson parcouru tout son corps. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie ainsi. Jamais. Elle retira sa main puis, sortit un billet pour payer sa consommation. Elle devait sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas. Non.

* * *

><p>Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, Emma fuyait les situations trop « dangereuse » c'est-à-dire lorsqu'elle se sentait vulnérable avec une autre personne, surtout avec un homme, et surtout depuis Neal. Elle ne pouvait pas souffrir une nouvelle fois.<p>

Killian quitta le bar quelques minutes plus tard. Il savait qu'elle avait eu peur. Comme quoi, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa voix –aussi mélodieuse soit-elle- pour la connaître, la comprendre. Il décida alors de rentrer chez lui, en voiture.

Emma était retournée prendre l'air sur la rive de la rivière Charles. Il était 21 heures passées lorsqu'elle reçut un appel. Et elle connaissait ce numéro : le commissariat du district de la faculté. Elle décrocha :

« -Allô ?

-Etes-vous Emma Swan ? demanda une fois masculine.

-Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous avons ici un homme en garde à vue, un dénommé Killian Jones, pouvez-vous vous rendre au poste ?

-Au poste ? Mais pour quelle raison ? demanda Emma, choquée.

-Désolé madame, mais nous ne donnons aucune information par téléphone…monsieur Jones nous a simplement donné votre numéro ».

Qu'avait-il pu faire pour se retrouver au poste ? Et pourquoi diantre l'appelait-elle ? Elle ! Elle resta silence pendant quelques instants, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se déroulait. La vois de l'agent de police la rappela à l'ordre :

« -Mademoiselle, vous êtes toujours là ?

-Oui oui monsieur l'agent, je serais là dans dix minutes.

-D'accord madame, à tout de suite ».

Emma ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait décidé d'y aller. Peut-être méritait-il sa garde à vue ? Peut-être avait-il trop bu ?

Killian était allongé sur une couchette, complètement dépassé par la situation. Se faire arrêter pour un fichu phare non remplacé, qui venait tout juste de se cassé qui plus est ! Et pendant ce temps, de vrais criminels parcouraient librement les rues du pays. Oh que non il n'avait pas oublié la saleté qui lui avait pris sa mère. Lui, bien évidemment, il n'avait pas été arrêté.

Il regardait le plafond lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. _Swan_, marmonna-t-il avec soulagement, _elle est venue_.

Il se leva aussitôt et rejoignit les barreaux de la cellule. Elle était là, à discuter avec le lieutenant en charge de son dossier. La jeune femme demanda l'autorisation pour aller lui parler. Un sourire illumina alors le visage de Killian qui déclara :

« -Je savais que tu allais venir, chérie.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi quoi ? dit-il d'un ton interrogateur.

-Pourquoi avoir donné mon numéro, et non celui de Tink ? ».

Et bien…franchement il ne savait pas. L'instinct ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui répondre cela. Il devait trouver quelque chose…oui, il lui mentait, mais…il ne savait pas quoi faire ! Après leur soirée, il avait eu tout simplement l'espoir qu'elle vienne l'aider. Il finit par lui dire :

« -Parce que je….j'ai laissé mon téléphone dans la boîte à gant, et que ta carte était dans ma poche. Je ne suis pas du genre à apprendre les numéros par cœur.

-Tu mens…

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Je veux la vérité, Jones.

-La vérité ? répéta Killian comme s'il n'avait pas compris la question d'Emma.

-Oui, la vérité.

-La vérité c'est que….la vérité c'est que j'en ai pas la moindre idée chérie, finit-il par répondre en baissant la tête, nous pouvons rentrer maintenant ? ».

Elle savait à ce moment qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Mais elle avait si peur de se tromper. Elle avait si peur de lui donner sa confiance et qu'il, comme les autres, la piétine sans état d'âme. Ses yeux devenaient larmoyants, et elle les plongea dans les siens, dans son regard océan. Non. Elle devait le faire. Emma s'approcha alors de l'agent de sécurité le plus proche et lui demanda :

« -Dites-moi, si je décide de ne pas payer sa caution, il reste là-dedans jusqu'à quelle heure ?

-Héhéhé, ne l'écoutez monsieur, c'est une blagueuse, s'exclama Killian faussement amusé.

-Demain matin, 8 heures mademoiselle, répondit l'officier.

-Okay…puis tourna son regard vers Killian qui tenait fermement les barreaux dans ses mains, elle répéta, 8 heures.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, lui demanda Killian, beaucoup plus sérieux ».

Elle ne lui répondait pas, détournant son regard de peur de craquer. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser. Vraiment, surtout en sachant la raison de sa garde à vue. Killian, dont les yeux s'étaient mis à larmoyer, continua :

«-Emma, regardes-moi, je t'ai dit la vérité, pourquoi me faire ça maintenant ? Alors même que tu as pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici ?

-Je suis désolée…je…je…ne peux pas ».

Il n'y croyait pas. Oui, il rêvait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans ce trou miteux avec ces vermines derrière lui. Bon sang, elle avait eu peur lui ! Non, ce n'était pas possible. Abasourdi, il répéta sa phrase :

« -Tu es désolée ? Emma, donc tu vas me laisser ici dans ce trou miteux ? C'est ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me tromper sur toi…je suis désolée, répondit-il elle en lui tournant le dos ».

A peine était-elle retournée que les larmes commencèrent à s'écouler sur ses joues. Elle le laissait dans ce trou miteux, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle avait demandé à un officier de veiller sur lui. Il était en sécurité, il ne lui arriverait rien. Il était en sécurité.

Totalement fou, perdu face à cette scène, face à Emma qui le laissait pourrir dans ce trou pour la nuit, Killian se mit à s'agiter contre les barreaux, hurlant :

« SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! ».

Elle ne se retourna même pas, la douleur était bien trop grande.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, reviews? Vous ne me détestez pas trop? <strong>_


End file.
